Mechanically Impaired
by MissBiankadonk
Summary: Movieverse EBay item 21153 has been sold to the highest bidder, Bikerbot66. Sam Witwicky couldn't believe what he was reading. Someone actually bought those stupid old glasses, but would selling those glasses cause a change in history?
1. The Glasses

Chapter 1

It was a wonderful afternoon and a teenage boy was walking home from school. He couldn't see the excellent weather around him. All he could see was misery. Misery for the fact that he was walking and not driving home. He opened the front and his mother instantly called him into the kitchen. With a great sigh, he dropped his backpack and joined his parents who were sitting casually by the kitchen island. He father looked at him with his poker face.

'I think it's about time you got your own car.'

That caught Sam Witwicky's attention. He thought they had brought him into the kitchen to talk to him about his plunging grades or the fact that his room had been a mess for a good two months. The usual things parents would have to tell at their kids about. But the discussion of having his own car. That was the last thing on his list. His mind was going a mile a minute but he finally, partially calmed down and looked at his father with a serious gaze.

'Are you joking?'

'Why would I kid about these kind of things, Sam?' Ron Witwicky frowned at him.

'I don't know, Dad. Maybe you're playing a sick joke and have a hidden camera so to play it back a million times,' he sighed. 'It wouldn't be the first time.'

'Sam!' Julie raised her voice at that comment.

'Okay, sorry,' he officially calmed down and looked at his father. 'Let's make this a deal then. If I get good grades this semester, you will buy me a car.'

'They have to be all As,' he scratched his balding head. 'And two thousand dollars.'

'Two thousand dollars!'

'Sam, we're not made of money,' she placed two firm hands on her hips.

'All As and two thousand dollars,' the teenager put out his hand.

'Make me proud, son,' he shook it firmly.

He looked at his parents for the last time to make sure they weren't still messing with in and when they just starred back he left the kitchen. The teenager run up to his room and couldn't wait to tell all his friends what happened today. Well, only his one good friend would be happy for him. That didn't matter though. As of tomorrow, he was going to be the happiest person in the world.

Sam Witwicky banged his head on the desk. He was now the most miserable person in the world. The dream of having a car was now even further away than he had predicted. This one bad grade was not a good start to his all A winning streak but it would not stop him. He really wanted a car. But then there was the matter of the money. He didn't exactly have a job and his parents didn't quite believe in giving him money freely. He would think upon it later.

His eyes wondered the classroom as he tried to think of a solution to his one major problem at the moment. He knew most of the people in class and most had cars of their own. Crossing his arms in frustration, his eyes landed upon the cutest and hottest girl in school, Mikaela Banes. A smirk appeared on his face as he remembered how big of a crush he's always had on her until she became his step-cousin last summer. It took him a few months to get used to the idea and then all feelings of attractiveness went away. Their eyes met and she gave him her classic smile and a little wave. He still felt nervous around her, who wouldn't be? He blamed his mother for being so bad around girls

Their moment was interrupted when the teacher drew the class' attention to a set of new assignments that would be coming their way in the coming weeks. The first class of the day left the teenager in a swore mood that would only be shifted when he received an A minus on a term paper in the last period. A dorky smile was plastered on his face as he walked back to his locker with the paper in hand. Getting his things from his locker he turned toward the crowded hallway. He hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that his once small town was now becoming a larger city. It was a shame really, city people were such snobs when it came to small town routines. The teenager was about to head home when he was stopped by the newest addition to his extended family.

'Hey Sam,' Mikaela's voice was soft.

'Oh hey,' he slowly started into a walk.

'How's it going?' she followed him. 'I haven't spoken to you in ages.'

'Last summer actually, at my aunt's wedding. How is she, by the way?'

'She's very caring,' she pulled a face. 'It's different having a mother around. It's just a little hard to get used to.'

'That's good… I mean having a mother and all.'

'I guess,' she looked around. 'Trent lent me the truck, would you like a ride home?'

'He wouldn't mind a guy like me in his wheels?'

'He's at a football practice. I just have to pick him up when he's done.'

He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for a lift back to his place. It wasn't often he actually didn't have to walk home. With the pre-summer heat outside, he was glad that this off chance of speaking to his late crush actually didn't end up with him getting punched. Sam would never understand why she would even think about going out with a guy like Trent. He had a bad record of treating girls terribly yet they all still fell at his feet. Shrugging off the thought. they were seen leaving the school together and some unwanted eyes were locked upon them.

Waving back at Mikaela, he entered his house to be confronted by his mother who was curiously looking out the front door. She wanted to know who owned a truck like that and why didn't they come in for a few drinks. As soon as the blue eyed cutie's name was brought up, the annoying questions stopped but were instantly replaced by even more annoying questions. Either way, he ignored all the questions and took his stuff into his room.

There were more important matters on his mind, like where was he going to get money for his part of the deal. He could get a job but there was no job in town he would love to do. Boring jobs were meant for boring people. He though highly of himself so flipping burgers was going to pass. The idea of conning his parents into giving him money for odd jobs around the house was a possibility. What would his father make him do for money? Instantly stopping that thought, he went to his back up if everything else fell through.

Sitting at his computer, he set up an eBay account. It was a ridiculous notion but he was going to sell some of his possessions on the internet. He had heard of people doing this in the past and they did well for themselves. One guy turned a paper clip into a house that he eventually bought. Another guy dressed up in his wife's wedding dress for display and it sold for thousands. People on the internet are stupid. They would buy into anything if marketed properly.

Luckily, he wasn't just some teenager auctioning off his things to the world wide web. He happened to be a teenager with family heirlooms that people would be interested in, very interested in. going into the deepest parts of his closet, he pulled our a large box and opened it. Dust flew off when the lid was lifted but he simply ignored the multiple sneezes and placed the objects on the table. Going through the whole process of setting up the actions and the starting bid he was quite proud of himself.

'Let the bidding war begins,' he clicked the _accept_ button and the wait began. '_Ladiesman217_ is going to make some money.'

The evening passed and before going to bed the very eager teenager checked his auctions and no bods had been made yet. He was a little disappointed at the fact but he could wait a little while longer. It was a few more months before the end of the year. He could wait that long. Could he really wait that long? He closed his computer and quickly jumped into bed. That part of his situation was taken care of for the moment. All he needed to worry about now was school. He could totally pull of the grades. Well, at this point in time, he had no other choice.

Two gruelling months had passed and every item in his account was sold except one. Even then, the items that were sold didn't go for that much and he was hoping this last item would make up for the lost on the others. Waking up one morning, he routinely turned on his computer and prepared himself for yet another day of school. Passing by to pick up his backpack, he happened to glance at the screen and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the last item was sold, for a considerable amount too.

'Thank you BiketBot66,' he had a huge smile plastered on his face. 'You just made my dream come true.'

In a beautiful and quiet Californian city just off the coast, a summer home was quite busy preparing for a celebration. Four young adults were running around the house putting up last minute decorations and making sure everything was in place. They were preparing for their father's birthday. It wasn't any ordinary birthday. He was turning the grand old age of fifty. They wanted to make sure he knew he was turning half a century if he liked it or not.

'Adam?' the youngest call for her brother. 'Has the mail come yet?'

'Haven't checked, Leila,' he yelled back at her. 'It could still be in the mailbox.'

A curly haired girl walked toward the mailbox as the wind blew everything in every which way direction. She just almost forgot how long the driveway was compared to the winter home. Leila hated the move because it was so far away from the center of town where everything was. The winter house was smack dap in the middle of the town and literally in walking distance to everything. But her parents were wealthy and successful in life and they wanted all their friends to know that they could afford two houses. The young woman thought it was a ridiculous reason but they were her parents after all.

Stepping in front of the mailbox she saw the lid was not closed completely. Lifting it up, she pulled out a package and a few envelopes addressed to her parents. She couldn't wait to open the package and give it to her father. It was something that had just popped up when she was browsing the internet one evening and couldn't believe that someone would be selling such a item. She had a bidding war with another user but in the end, it was hers. Opening the door, she placed the rest of the mail on the stand and headed to the kitchen to open the box.

'So what's in the package?' the eldest brother looked up from what he was doing.

'It's Dad's present.'

Taking the kitchen scissors, she opened the box and it revealed another more old fashioned box. She slowly picked it up, afraid that it would crumbled at any sudden movement. Flipping open the box, she picked up some very old looking glasses and held it up for everyone else to look at. The picture she saw was obviously taken with a phone and didn't show much detail. But really looking at it now fascinated the young woman to no end. Who in their right mind would sell such a wonder piece of history?

'Where did you get those, Leila?'

'eBay. Some guy was selling them. I still can't believe it.'

'Dad's going to love it. You know he's really into all that old stuff.'

'Thomas, wait to he hear who they belonged to.'

The eldest brother looked at her with a smile on his face. They were some years apart but they had the strongest bond between the siblings. It didn't help that they shared the same auburn hair and freckles that covered every inch of their skin. The middle twins were just annoying and pretty much kept to themselves unless they were picking on their younger sister. But Thomas owned a very successful auto repair shop in town and always schooled her in the art of the automobile, even when she had no idea what he was saying half the time.

The front door opened and in walked their mother, alone. She was dressed in a very agreeable pinstriped dress and carrying a small briefcase. Putting away her smart phone in her pocket, she turned towards four pairs of eyes that were awaiting an answer to why she had come home alone. Her shoulders sunk as she took off her shoes and entered the kitchen to join her children. She didn't know quite what to tell them after she had seen the wonderful preparations they had done.

'Where's Dad?' Leila putting down the box.

'He's not coming,' she put a hand on her hip and scratched her head. 'He was called away on business late this afternoon.'

'Why? I actually got him a gift this year.'

'You could always send it to him. I have the address of where he's staying.'

There was a sweet smile on the young woman's face when her mother wrote down the address. She couldn't wait to send her gift and hear from him. what would his reaction be? Would be love it? She wasn't sure but her mother reassured her that anything given with love he was going to like. The twins made a crude remark and quickly ran off to plan some mischief or most likely play video games. With the disappointing news finally delivered, their mother could actually relax and enjoy a nice dinner with her children.

Everything was cleaned up after supper. It was a shame they had to take everything down because they put so much work into making look amazing. Finishing up, Leila headed up into her room to retire for the evening. Walking into the room, she turned on her television and started to change into her pyjamas. She was in her personal bathroom brushing her teeth when she stopped and slowly stepped back into the room. She wasn't sure if she had heard wrong or if the news caster was playing a joke for the audience.

Looking closely at the screen, there was rough video of the recent meteor shower but there was a falter in the background. The young woman slowly sat down on her bed and put all her attention towards the television. The witnesses were speculating that is wasn't a meteor shower but some alien invasion that was disguised as such. They played back the video again but this time nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Rolling her eyes she got back up and continued brushing her teeth. People would say anything to get their faces plastered every where in the media.

Sam Witwicky's heart was racing beyond belief. He thought at any moment his heart was going to burst in his chest or just stop entirely. Every beat thundered in his eardrum and every breath wasn't really giving him enough oxygen to move. His brain hadn't even registered what exactly was chasing him. his instincts kicked in and they told him to run. Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and landed harshly onto a metal surface. Looming right over him was a colossal robot that was clearly not friendly in any sense of the word. It had been chasing him. Did he believe this was still a dream? Hell no because he would have woken up a long time ago. Finally pinning him down against a destroyed car, the robot was now yelling his eBay username and a number of a certain item.

'Where are the glasses!' it was a robotic voice.

'I don't have them anymore.'

'Where are they?'

The teenager stumbled off what used to be a beat up car and was now a pile of rubble thanks to the mechanical monster. He ran and didn't even dare to look behind him. This was not his day at all. First he found his car following him around when he wasn't in it and now an evil alien robot was now threatening to crush him to bits. He tried to convince himself that this was a terrible dream that he was going to wake up from any minute. But that would never happen. This was real.

He turned around a corner and ran right into his car. He panicked. How exactly it got there he didn't know. Well he knew how it got there it was more why it was there. The yellow car door opened and he hesitated. His car wanted him to get in. Since when do old cars have minds of their own? His head snapped around to see the demonic robot heading right towards him. it raised his cannons and Sam didn't think twice about jumping into the yellow car.

The car accelerated instantly drove into the street. His green eyes looked in the rear view mirror and saw a police car chasing them. He knew better at this point. That police car was none other than the devil in robotic form that was trying to kill him. he strapped himself in and tried his very best to enjoy the ride. That wasn't going to happen. The car chase headed to the city outskirts and he could see the power plant. The next moment, he was thrown out of his car and onto the hard grown. It wasn't the first time today. Turning around he was officially blown out of his mind.

His yellow Camaro stood up. He saw all the various pieces of the car slide and move together to form a humanoid robot, a super advanced robot. It did not turn towards him but it was waiting in a battle stance. What was it waiting for? Well he really didn't have to wait long for that question to be answered. The police car changed back into his demonic form and they engaged in battle. They were now fighting against each other. He couldn't believe what was happening. But before he knew it, the enemy robot was down and it wasn't moving.

Sam's eyes were fixed upon the fallen enemy in fear that it would waken again. The rumble of his car walking towards him brought the teenager somewhat out of his reverie and into the harsh reality that was laid on him. His car was an alien robot and there could be more of them, good and mostly evil. The robot waited for the young man to say something to him and when he finally looked at him he transformed into his alternate disguise. The car door opened and it waited.

'Is that thing dead?' his eyes stilled fixed on the pile of rubble.

Various radio clips were heard that tried to explain the situation but it didn't explain anything. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into car and could only wait for his fate to be shown to him. Sam put on his seat belt let the car drive itself to only the car knew where at this point. It was going to the outskirts of town towards the industrial district were no one really ventured at this time of night. The car stopped and he quickly got out.

'What are we doing here?'

He looked at his car as if it had the answers to everything and than he remembered that he couldn't really speak. Transforming into the yellow robot Sam's mouth was open like a fly trap. He didn't think he would ever get used to that. His head snapped around to see a few more vehicles come down the same alley. What business would an ambulance, sports car and two trucks have in such a low key area? That answer was quickly answered when all four vehicles shifted and changed into advanced robots. The teenager wanted to pinch himself. This had to be a dream but he could never dream up such beings if his life depended on it. The tallest of all of them slowly bent down to look right at him. it was odd to see such a human face made of metal.

'Are you Samuel James Witwicky?' the robot's voice boomed.

'Uh… eh… yes…' How did it know his middle name?

'I'm Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots.'

'Autobots?' he was now in more shock at the fact it was talking to him.

'We have come from across the galaxy looking for the All Spark which we believe is on this planet.'

'All Spark?'

The one that declared himself leader of the group looked around at his fellow comrades and then down at the human. He figured he had some explaining to do if this one human was going to understand the situation. Their experience with interacting with beings on foreign planets is that they always saw them as hostile and not friendly at all. Optimus had hoped that they weren't have to interact with humans but now that was out of the question. They introduced themselves to the young man and the reasoning for their presence on Earth. The entire time, Sam just looked at the robot that were in front of him. He couldn't believe that he could get himself tangled in such a thing or the fact that this all existed. Giant robots having a civil war and now that war had been brought across the universe. But his heart stopped when his grandfather's glasses were mentioned.

'We need thos glasses to find the All Spark before the Decepticons do.'

'There's one little problem,' the teenager finally had courage to speak.

Now they all had his attention. He could feel their gaze upon him and that made him hesitate to tell them what became of the glasses. It seemed to be such a huge piece to the puzzle that they were laying out before him. It would never be complete until they found them again. Why did his great great grandfather have to discover some alien robot in the arctic circle and then have some stupid inscriptions on his glasses. At least this cleared up that fact that he wasn't crazy after all. He blinked a few times trying to find the right words to break the bad news.

'I don't have the glasses anymore,' he said quickly and in a mumbled voice.

'What?' Optimus Prime lowered down to his level. 'Please tell me this is a joke?'

'This isn't the time to joke around.'

'Then do you know where they are?' the robot now seemed panicked.

'The only thing I know… is that a user named Bikerbot66 now has them.'

'This does change the situation,' the Autobot leader stood up. 'We are going to have to find this user and acquire the glasses at all haste.'

'Isn't there another way to find this All Spark?' Sam felt the need to make up for his mistakes.

'Not that we know of,' he was deep in thought. 'We are going to scatter and search. Report if you have any sign of the glasses.'

His guardian Bumblebee shrank back into his alternate form. Before stepping into the car, he took one last look at the other robots that were surrounding him. This was real. Sitting down in the driver's seat he took the wheel. A huge weight was now laid upon his shoulder's and he could feel it. Why couldn't he just have gotten himself a job instead of selling his heirlooms? Well he wasn't exactly intending the glasses to be some key towards not making an alien war not happen on his planet. He sighed and tried to push the fact that he made a huge mistake.


	2. Stalking

Chapter 2

The curly haired teenager stirred from her sleep as the alarm on her mobile phone kept vibrating on her nightstand. She gave a loud groan as she tried to ignore the phone but soon found it was impossible. Turning over in her bed, she looked at the clock and couldn't believe that it was six o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling at a time like this? Frowning, she reached over to the nightstand to pick up the vibrating device. The young woman lazily brought the phone to her ear and listened. She was not pleased about this.

'Hello?' she said in a drowsy voice.

'Hey sweetie,' her father's voice echoed.

'Dad!' madness set aside, she was now fully awake.

'How's it going?' he said. 'I got your package just now.'

'I can't believe it took a week to get there. Did you open it yet?'

'Doing so right now,' there was some noise in the receiver. 'Hey, wow… where did you get these?'

'I'm not going to say,' she smiled.

'Did you get a good look at the scratches on the lenses? There's some sort of design. They're really amazing. Thanks, sweetie.'

'I know you would like them.'

They spoke for a while before he had to head to a meeting. His business trips were always long and it took a lot out of him. This case was in Los Angeles and he was defending a long term client of his from the wife of all people. It always seemed that fraud cases always landed in his lap but he would gladly take them without a moment's hesitation. He would always get excited about political issues. Not quite an issue that she liked but would listen when he brought it up at the dinner table. He would get vacation after this though and they would most likely go somewhere nice as a family.

'Sorry for waking you up this early. I don't know when I would be able to get time to myself to actually call you.'

'It's fine, Dad.'

'It wouldn't hurt getting an early start,' he joked. 'I'll be home in a few days hopefully.'

'See you then.'

After hanging up the phone, she lied in bed for a while to at least try and get more sleep. But she was already awake so it wasn't going to happen. Pushing aside the blankets, she got up and turned on the television before walking into the bathroom. The sound of morning cartoons echoed throughout her room as she prepared herself for the day ahead. Taking a shower, preparing her clothes and making sure she had everything for the day, she picked up her messenger bag and left the room.

The young woman quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There would only be one other person up this early in the house and she wouldn't dare wake the twins in fear of them being grumpy for a few days. Though she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table eating and quickly looking through the newspaper. Her head slowly looked up when she saw movement in the kitchen and was greatly surprised to see her daughter. Her head snapped to the clock and then curiously back at the young woman. Meanwhile, her daughter walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the jumbo box of cheerios.

'You're up early?'

'Dad called. He just called to saw thanks for the gift.'

'I'm surprised he had time to even sit.'

'He always tries to make time for me.'

She poured herself a large bowl of cereal and slowly walked over to the table without spilling any of it on the floor. Just as she sat down to start her breakfast, her mother stood up and finished her toast on the way out of the house. Her mother was always distant when her father was away. It was a odd habit of hers but all the children had gotten used to it and usually just ignored it. They had been married for so many years that a week or two apart wasn't enough for them to consider seeing other people. But it was enough for them to act differently. It was something they knew was going to happen when they started to date in college. But they saw passed that and had a family in the end. She admired her parents for it. Not all families stayed together in that situation.

'I'm going now,' she put on her shoes. 'Before you go, a package came in for Thomas. Can you bring it to him?'

'Sure.'

The door was closed before she had time to even say goodbye. Not thinking twice, she went back to her breakfast which she quickly finished and headed towards the front door. Luckily she did wake up a little earlier today because her brother's shop wasn't exactly on the way to school. Reaching into the entrance closet, she pulled out her roller blades and quickly put them on. It wasn't exactly a walk in the part to get to school from the summer home to school. Her parents had wanted to buy her a car but she didn't want one. It was only for a few weeks and then school would be done for the summer. There was no point in having another car. Putting the package in her bag, she opened the door and started her twenty minute trip into town.

The early morning air on her face felt great. The heat hadn't quite kicked in yet and there was hardly any wind to slow her down. She considered heading to school at this time in the future and than quickly changed her mind when she remembered what time she woke up at. As time passed more cars started to occupy the roads and it became busier as she entered town. Turning down one of the main streets, she saw her brother's shop and her brother outside. It was weird for him to be up this early and open for that matter.

His upper body was leaning over an open hood of a car when she rolled up behind him. Hearing the noise from the blades, he turned around and was completely shocked to see his youngest sibling. He checked his watch and gave her a curious look when he realised that it was still before eight o'clock. Taking up a cloth, he whipped down his hand before giving her a bear hug. Early or not, it wasn't common for them not to hug when they saw each other.

'I haven't seen you up this early since Christmas,' he smiled at her when she pulled a face. 'What brings you here?'

'Dad called me really early today,' she reached into her bag and gave him the package. 'You know once I'm awake-'

'You can't go back to sleep,' he teased her. 'Did he like those glasses?'

'Of course he did,' she crossed her arms. 'Did you notice the scratches on them?'

His head snapped around but not at what his sister said but at the sound of screeching rubber on the pavement. She followed his gaze and saw at the intersection a large black truck nearly take our three cars. The drivers in those cars were angry and they made sure the driver of the truck knew it. The vehicle quickly moved out of the way and drove down the street. Must have been someone from out of town. All the crazy, risky drivers were always from out of town.

'Drivers these days,' she turned back around and thought for a moment. 'Yeah, he loved them a lot. He was raving about some tiny designs on the lenses.'

'Only he would notice something like that,' he laughed.

'Anyway, I should get going. I have a few exams to study for.'

'Hey,' he called after her. 'You should come by later today. Maybe you can help me with a few repairs.'

'I'll text you.'

The young woman waved and turned around to head down the street. It wasn't that far to her school and the study hall only started in a few hours. She rolled up to the grand steps of the main hall on one of the campuses and started to take off her roller blades. The college was so different during exam period. At the same time during the regular semester, the same steps had at least thirty people on them waiting for class to start. Looking around for a bit, she noticed that there was only one vehicle in the reserved parking lot and it happened to be a black truck. Did someone pass her because she swore it wasn't there when she got here. Slipping on her shoes, she threw her blades over her shoulder and entered the very quiet building without giving it another thought.

The halls were quite empty except for a few people who lived in residence. Seems they were coming from breakfast at the cafeteria. The curly haired girl had gone to her locker to pick up a few things and drop off her roller blades. After, she ventured to the study hall room to wait for the class to begin. As it came closer to time, more people slowly entered the room and sat around playing on their smart phones or actually looking over the materials. Leila stayed at her desk and did her own business on her laptop.

'Good morning, sunshine bear,' came a soft voice.

'Hey, Andy,' she looked up as her friend sat down beside her.

'You seem full of energy today,' he said sarcastically.

'Woke up before I had to.'

Andy nodded in understanding. For those who didn't know the young woman, waking up before necessary meant a very grumpy day for her. They had been friends since childhood pretty much. They were neighbours for the longest time until her parents decided to upgrade and then purchase a second house. That didn't matter though, they still hung out. He was a very handsome young man but his looks were always hidden behind shaggy blonde hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. They shared the common interest of technology and wanted to create the world's best technology to help mankind. That is why they were taking the same degree. Before the class started, he leaned in.

'Hey, so when are you going to pay me for the eBay item?' he moved his eyebrows up and down. 'I might not allow you to use my account next time if-'

'I'll give you your money after class. Don't worry. I feel worse for making you wait this long. I've been so busy with studying.'

'I'm joking,' he flashed her a rare smile. 'So what exactly did you get?'

'Some really old glasses from an arctic expedition I think,' she closed her laptop. 'It was for my dad's birthday.'

'Very cool. So, the other day I was browsing the internet and guess what I found?'

Excitement shown in his brown eyes as he talked about this exclusive DVD collection of a few shows they used to watch as children. His moment of geeking out was cut off when the professor entered the room. In any other study session they would have kept talking but this particular teacher didn't quite like small talk. It was all about the material and learning and knowing what it meant. It all came down to this professor being crazy. All the students in the room opened the material and started to review for the final.

The four hours passed and the professor had given the word for them to be free of the educational prison they were locked in. The two friends stood and stretched for a bit before contently leaving the room. They hung around the college compass for a bit to settle a few things before heading outside. The sun was shinning and now the grounds were a little bit more full with people, some students and some just enjoying the beautiful campus.

'So what do you say about hanging out?' Andy turned to his friend. She was putting on her roller blades.

'I promised my brother I would see him after study hall. Unless you want to join me?'

'The twins?' he looked at her with wide eyes.

'Heavens no,' she laughed. 'The one that owns the dealership.'

'Cars are pretty cool. Do we get to take one apart?'

'I think he only allowed me to do that once and only because it was for school.'

'Why is he like that?'

'He really like cars and vehicles. It's always been his calling.'

'Hehe,' her friend giggled. 'What did he call it when you took apart the engine?'

'He called his murder.'

The two laughed for a bit as they made their way down the street. Leila would let the wind push her to keep up with the blonde's walking. The chatter between the two didn't stop until they arrived at the intersection right in front of her brother's place. The noise of traffic didn't stop them from talking. They just spoke over the amount of noise. The young woman looked around and noticed a black truck parked in the dealership. it was a curious thing. Why would her brother take on more work when he had enough with the cars there that morning?

'So the DVDs should be coming in later this week,' Andy's voice trailed off. 'When they come in do you want to do a marathon?'

The light turned green and they crossed the street. Entering the parking area, they looked around to see if they could find the eldest sibling but he was no where to be found. It was odd for him not to come out a greet them or any of his workers. She looked inside and noticed right away that is was closed. Weird. It wasn't like her brother to close to early during the week. There was a vibrating in her bag and she quickly reached in to get her phone.

'Thomas!' she was a little annoyed. 'Where are you?'

'Sorry, Leila,' his voice was barely audible. 'I had to close up early today.'

'You could have e-mail or texted me.'

'Duty called pretty fast.'

'So what about the black truck?'

'What black truck?'

She was waiting for her brother to answer the question but it never came. Pulling away her phone the screen was black. The call had been dropped. She really needed a new phone. Her friend turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. She felt bad for dragging him here but Thomas wasn't known for doing this so it was a rare moment. Andy made the suggestion that they head to his house for a while since she was in town. Next time they would see each other would be exam day the following week. The couple did a full turn around and headed down the boulevard.

The two were enjoying themselves and were about to head into his driveway when Leila happened to look over her shoulder to see a truck park not so far away on the other side of the street. She frowned as her mind wondered from the conversation. It wasn't like her to be paranoid about stuff but she swore that was the truck parked at her brother's place. Andy opened the front door and she quickly walked in. She thought she was being stealthy about looking out the windows to get a check at the vehicle that was now inching itself more up the street. But her friend caught this odd behaviour and looked at her.

'What are you looking at?' he walked right up to the window.

'It's nothing. Just my imagination wondering again.'

'It can't be nothing because it drove her attention away from video games,' he was really determined to get it out of her. How typical of him.

'Fine,' she slipped right next to him. 'You see that black truck. Does it look familiar to you?'

'Looks like an ordinary truck to me,' he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

She looked at him with those hazel eyes and he simply looked back with a blank expression on his face. He didn't seem concerned so she blamed her sudden panic on her active imagination and tried to turn her attention to something else. Seeing she was back to normal, he suggested some food and maybes some gaming or a film. So the night went as sat in his living room playing video games and of course eating junk food. It was another regular night for the two friends but it did have to come to an end.

'Good raid,' he stretched. 'Want to do another one?'

'I should head home,' she said checking her phone. 'I do have work in the morning.'

'Ah, I didn't know. Doing anything on the weekend?'

'I don't know yet,' she finished putting on her roller blade. 'I might have to work but who knows.'

'Do you want me to drive you home? It's a long roller blade ride home.'

'I enjoy the exercise. Rugby season is over and-'

'You need to keep in shape,' he mocked her. 'I admire your craziness.'

'I'm not crazy,' she laughed at him. 'It's called passion.'

'A rose by any other name is still a rose.'

She pulled a face and playfully punch him in the arm. Growing up with three older brothers did a number on his friend but he slowly learnt that she had a good heart. When they first met she was a violent child and kept getting in trouble at school. But that quickly passed when she moved and spent the summer with family up north. Now and again, her childhood self would emerge but thankfully it was never towards him. He never wanted to see her like that again.

'Safe ride home,' he waved as she made it to the street.

'Take care!'

Putting on her headphones she started down the street and into the cool of the night air. It was just before midnight, she rolled onto her street and lazily let herself go down the hill. She was about to open the short gate to her property when a vehicle turned onto her street. The set of lights were slowly getting bigger and then passed. It wasn't like her neighbours to be out so late at night especially on a Tuesday. But then she heard the engine die and turned to look at the same black truck that had been appearing all afternoon. Trying to stay casual, she walked into the house and ran to the phone. Dialling a number to waited for someone to answer.

'Mission City watch,' came a man's voice. 'How may I help you?'

'Just curious if there are any warnings out for stalkers or child kidnappings near and around the city recently?'

'Not that has been reported. Do you have a lead?'

'I may have,' she looked out the window to check to see if it was still there. 'A black pick up truck.'

'Company and model?'

'That's a good one,' she had never seen this model before nor was there a company brand any where. 'I didn't see any.'

There was a sigh on the other end and it was clear she was wasting the man's time. He continued with getting her information. She was just about to confirm when suddenly the engine started and the truck drove away. She didn't see anyone get it or out of it. This whole situation was making her nervous but she had to let it go before going to bed if she wanted to go to bed. Hanging up the phone, she headed up into her room.

Routinely she turned on the television and prepared for bed. She was browsing through the channels to see if she could catch something interesting before calling it a night. A breaking news segment caught her eye. It was from a few nights ago but it was still something worth talking about. The meteor shower was a lot more than a meteor shower. The witnesses were saying that the meteors stood up and ran from the landing site. What were people smoking? She was about to turn off the television when rough video was being played. It was from a handheld and there was a lot of noise and the group of teens were yelling. It suddenly stopped when they arrived at the crash site. Leila's eyes grew wide as she saw in the background, a large being move from the shadows and run.


	3. Decepticons

Chapter 3

The alarm clock came sooner than wanted but there was no time to waste. Rolling out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom, Leila quickly got ready for the day ahead of her. Putting on her mandatory work uniform which consisted of kaki pants, a white polo top and a tasteful blue vest she rushed to put various things in her backpack. She didn't mind the uniform so much as she didn't have to think of anything wear. Running down the stairs, she placed her pack on the kitchen table and rushed to the refrigerator. Quickly packing her lunch and a part of her breakfast, she turned around to see her pack gone. her eyes instantly landed on the twins that were trying to play it casual. Glaring at them for a moment longer, she went into the other room and found it in a drawer under a few cookbooks. They were running out of good hiding places.

Swinging the backpack over her arms, she gave an evil look at her brothers and they finally broke. It was like them to pull pranks on her or be annoying when she was clearly in a hurry. It's not like they had lives or a job to get to. She yelled to her mother bye before closing the door. Walking faster than usual, she headed down the street and ate her apple at the same time. It wasn't a long walk to the local bookstore but it was long enough if she were to leave the house late enough.

The young woman was waiting for the walking signal to turn green when a cop car happened to get caught at the red light. She was about to start walking when the side of the car caught her attention. To punish and enslave. That definitely wasn't on every police car in the area. Eyeing the driver as she walked by she saw a flicker over the man face. She stopped on the other side and turned around to get one last look at the car. No one else seemed to notice the mistake in the writing. Maybe it was some social experience the authorities were trying with the unsuspecting public.

Walking passed the familiar cars of her coworkers and manager, she walked into the bookstore and started her full work day. It was a tedious job but she organized the whole non-fiction section with the new collections that arrived that day. She was the last one to swipe out with her manager and they walked out together. He had offered her a ride home but she refused kindly. It wasn't that late and it was such a nice evening that she couldn't waste it. He shrugged his shoulders drove away. Turning around to head to the intersection, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sam had been locked in his room looking for a way to get back the glasses. He had searched the room for the piece of paper that had the shipping address on it. Logging onto his computer, he went to the users page and looked for the contact information. Coming upon the address he noticed that it wasn't the same one as before. They must have moved in the meantime. This was their first leader after all. It was one step closer than they were before.

He immediately gave the address to the leader of the Autobots and told him that it wasn't the original. The blue and red robot thought it weird but it was something to go by. They had to act fast before something became of the glasses. The group of mechanoids separated into groups to surround the location. More information had to gathered in order to make a concrete action. They wanted to scare the least amount of humans possible.

The teenager was in his room listening to music and mindlessly watching the television. He glanced over at his computer and say his unfinished final on the screen. He should be finishing all his final assignments but with recent events he couldn't keep his mind straight. Why did they have to come so close to exam time? The car horn of his yellow car kept going off and he didn't think twice about it until he heard his mother frantically running through the house. His music could not muffle the sound of her shrilling voice.

'Sammy!' he mother called up to him. 'Sam, the alarm keeps going off!'

'Don't worry, Mom,' he burst out of his room.

'You really have to get that check out,' she followed him out of the house. 'It's not right for a car to suddenly go off.'

'There's nothing wrong with my car.'

'Cars are supposed to be quiet when they aren't one.'

'Okay, Mom,' he closed the car door.

'Remember to be back by eleven.'

He put on a phony dream and waved to his mother. The car started before he could even turn to the key and it exited the driveway without a second thought. It would have been nice to actually enjoy driving his own car but it being a robot from space made that very hard. He grabbed the wheel to make the scenario very casual. The car seemed to be in quite the hurry and he eventually brought up the question.

'Bumblebee,' he looked at the radio. 'Where are we going?'

The brunette waited for the car to answer but kept his eyes on the road. They were now entering the highway towards another city. This was very unexpected. Where were they going? He had an essay to finish before tomorrow. The radio finally turned on and answered. Sam couldn't believe it. They had actually found him.

This wasn't possible. She looked around to see if any of the other stores hadn't closed yet but everyone was gone. Yet in the empty parking lot was the black pick up truck. This wasn't her imagination anymore. this was real. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the vehicle. She casually looked in to see if there was anything that could give her an idea of who this truck belonged to. But there was nothing in the front nor could she see in the back. She found that very odd. Looking around one last time, she turned away and walked faster than usual to the intersection.

The young woman was across the way when she turned around to see the truck stuck at the red light. It was quite obvious that Andy was wrong. This was definitely not her imagination playing tricks on her. As if it knew her panic, a police car rolled up in front of her. Her eyes snapped to the black vehicle, the horn and headlights were flashing. She quickly tapped on the window and got the cop's attention. The window was rolled down but she could not wait.

'That truck has been stalking me,' she yelled. 'Can you do something about it?'

The light was still red on that side of the street but it didn't stop the truck accelerating. The police car drove forward and cut it off. Everything happened so quickly that Leila had to take a moment to herself to register what had passed. The two vehicles had almost caused a six car pile up. The police turned around and its passenger door was flung open. The man gestured for her to get into the seat and she didn't think twice. Next thing she knew they were speeding out of the city towards an unknown location. This wasn't the way to the station.

Leila's eyes widened and a piercing scream escaped her lips as the car was hit. It flew into the air and her head turned to see the policeman flicker then disappear. Another piercing scream and she was thrown out of the car. Her body hit the ground hard and knocked the wind out of her. She rolled onto her back and shots of pain throbbed through her body with every move. Finally managing to prop herself up, she froze on the spot at what was before her.

The two vehicles backed away from each other and then stood. The parts of the cars moved and shifted and created a humanoid machine. They were robots. Those two cars were robots! Now they were fighting. She was really going insane. Did she hit her head at one point and now she was in a coma trapped in her crazy imagination. Her eyes were fixed upon the two mechanoids firing at each other but she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real. Until the large black robot flew over her head and crashed near her. The debris hit her and she whirled around to see the other robot aiming what looked like a gun at her.

The blast had missed her thanks to the other leaping and tackling what used to be the police car. The black robot turned around and looked right at her. The blue lights that were its eyes locked with hers and she froze. It was looking at her or at least she thinks it was looking at her. The other was ready for attack again and the ground rumbling battle continued. Then it kicked in. Two giant robots were fighting in front of her. This was not the ideal place to be.

Jumping to her feet, she ran in the opposite direction. All her mind was on was making sure her legs were still moving and that some type of oxygen was entering her lungs. She had to get as far away from this place as possible. Then the unthinkable was happening. The ground beneath her was rumbling and she couldn't bring herself to look over her shoulder. Her body collapsed to the grassy ground and she spun around to meet her doom.

Thrusting her hands in front of her face, the ground trembled and bits and pieces were flung into the air, hitting her in the process. Lowering her trembling hands she gazed upon a broken robot that was feet from her. It was the police car. She became rigid thinking that at any moment it was going to get up and blow her into ashes. But something else caught her attention. It was the black robot and it was regarding her. She blinked a couple of times but the mechanoid was not going away.

'Are you harmed?'

Everything that was in her left. It spoke to her. The black truck that turned into an advanced robot then fought another robot and practically destroyed it was talking to her. She finally realised that she was holding her breath and gasped. It seemed to realised her distress and slowly bent down to her level. She was in complete awe when she finally took to time to look at the being that potentially saved her life.

'Girl,' he said in a low voice. 'Are you hurt?'

'No!' she blurted out. 'I don't think so.'

Leila slowly stood up and checked herself. There was nothing clearly broken and her clothes seemed to be in piece other than the grass stains. She took a moment for herself before slowly making eye contact with the robot than was kneeling before her. It was fascinating. The face looked humanoid but it was completely made of metal. She was in complete amazement. Taking in a deep breath, she rose her hand and touched the metal cheek. To her surprise there was a hint of heat. The robot regarded her, expressionless.

'You're real…' she sighed. 'This isn't a dream.'

'We must hurry.'

'Why? Are there more of those things coming?'

'There's not much time for questions. All will be explained.'

'What exactly will be explained?' she frowned and her eyes locked.

'Everything… hopefully,' he looked away. 'Now get in.'

The black mechanoid stood to its full height before transforming back into the pickup truck. It happened so fast that the young woman couldn't believe that a few seconds ago a robot was in its place. The driver's door opened and she hesitated before climbing in. She didn't know quite what to do. Was she supposed to drive it herself or would she just sit there and have it drive itself? The answer quickly came when the engine roared to life and drove onto the road. She quickly buckled herself in and casually placed her hands on the wheel. There was nothing casual about the situation but she had to pretend for the time being.


	4. Urgency

Chapter 4

Sleep had taken over the young woman when the truck had pulled over at a deserted side stop. The sun had gone down a while ago and the stars were out with the shinning moon. Leila's eyes slowly opened to see the dashboard of the truck she didn't recognize. The blue digital clock was edging towards midnight at this point. Her body was a little stiff from the awkward position that she had dozed off in. Sleep hadn't rubbed away the fact that this wasn't an ordinary vehicle. She moved uncomfortably in the seat as she looked outside the tinted window. The area wasn't very familiar to her. All the highways heading out of the city looked the same to her. What was this difference between this desert highway and the one heading south? She leaned back in the seat and exhaled. How long was she going to have to wait here? Should she talk to the robot or not? She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and jumped when the car horn went off. Her eyes locked onto the many headlights that were heading in her direction.

Sam could not stay still in the driver's seat. Every single movement he would hear the squeak of the leather. He was nervous for all sorts of reasons. Ironhide was the one that reported in more than twelve hours ago that he had found the human. They were supposed to meet a the rendezvous point five hours ago but it had to be delayed and moved. Had the Decepticons tried to get the guy as well? What kind of scene had played out? He didn't want to turn on the radio and hear that alien robots were taking over the world.

He rubbed his face and saw up ahead the black pickup truck. It seemed to be in good condition and the area was clear. The group of vehicles joined together and the teenager climbed out of his yellow camaro. His eyes were locked on the driver's door until it opened. Then he realised that he was holding his breath. Stepping out of the truck was a young woman. He was not expecting that at all. The username would have implied a dorky middle school student with terrible acne but clearly not. At the moment maybe he would have preferred the dork because she was so beautiful.

His green eyes couldn't believe what he was looking at. They had made eye contact when she was a few feet away and it seemed she was equally awkward about the situation. She slowly stepped in front of him and nervously looked behind him at the other vehicles. Oh she knew what they were. He couldn't help but get a good look at her while she was distracted. This was going to be disaster if he couldn't impress her. Oh those freckles were every where… She shifted and looked at him. he wasn't here to get a girlfriend. The world not being destroyed was a little more important at the moment.

The silence between the two were broken when all the Autobots transformed from their alternate forms to their true appearance. Her mouth practically fell open when she saw the whole group together, her body rigid but her eyes didn't stop moving. He stepped closer to her to introduce himself. He couldn't quite make as an impression as the alien robots did but he could try. She turned towards him and flashed a smile. His heart stopped. Why did his nerve have to kick in now? Why couldn't it have been a dork?

'H-hello?' he swallowed hard hoping she didn't catch the question.

'Hi,' her smile grew wider. She definitely knew.

'A-ar-are you Biketbot66? He managed to stay on track.

'Excuse me?' the smile disappear.

'Are you Andrew Anderson?' Is your eBay username Bikerbot66?' the leader's voice boomed.

'No,' she tried to conceal her giggles. 'That's my guy friend's account.'

'Ironhide!' the leader turned to the black robot that saved her. 'You got the wrong human.'

'No I didn't, Prime,' he placed his hands on his sides. 'She does have the glasses.'

'Glasses?' she looked down in thought. 'Do you mean those antic glasses? The ones I bought off eBay?'

'Yes! Do you have them in your procession?'

'No, I don't,' she saw their disappointment. 'I gave them to my father… for his birthday.'

'Where are they now?'

'With my father?' she was quite confused and the leader could tell. 'Do you need those glasses for something?'

The Autobot had some explaining to do. He could not hold off on it any longer. The introduction of the group was necessary for the girl to know. It seemed that she was going to be in their company for a while into the future. He bent down to their level and explained how exactly they had arrived on Earth. Sam had heard this before and he happened to steal a glance at the girl standing next to him. The expression on her freckled face was of complete and utter awe, like a child on Christmas day. Until the mention of the glasses and how important they were to the situation. She scratched her head and then crossed her arms in thought.

'There's no other way to find the All Spark, is there?' she looked up at him.

'If there was another way it would already be in our procession.'

'That's true… so we just have to go get them from my father,' she relaxed her arms.

'Some how that sound easier than it is,' the brunette finally spoke.

'It actually is,' she smiled at him. 'I know where he. We just have to go get them.'

'Excellent,' Optimus stood tall. 'We should make a move before the Decepticon catch wind of our plans and find her father before we do.'

'He's just up state,' she turned to Sam. 'Maybe a few hours drive if the traffic is good.'

'You will be riding with me,' Ironhide bend down to her level. 'It's seems it's my duty to keep you safe.'

'Ironhide, considering the situation, speed is of the essence. The humans will be riding with Bumblebee.'

The black mechanoid seemed to be rather annoyed with the decision as he stood and transformed into his vehicle form. The others did the same. The yellow camero rolled up next to the two humans and the doors opened. A certain type of music was playing and it made the two smile. Sam looked at her one more time and saw that she was taking this whole situation very well. It could barely grasp the fact himself even at this point but it was good that at least one of them hand their head on straight.

'So it seems that you are stuck with me for a little while longer,' she turned to him.

'You make it sound like a death sentence,' when she laughed he was so proud that he didn't mess up that line. 'I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky.'

'Leila Walker,' she put out her hand to shake.

'You seem to be taking this rather well. It's not too much for you?'

'Not really,' she shrugged her shoulders.

He awkwardly stood there until he realised that they had to get going. Not really thinking he opened up the passenger door for the curly haired woman. She looked at him with such a curious looked before stepping inside the car. He ran around to join her inside. Before they could buckle in, the engine had already started and it drove onto the highway. There was utter silence in the car and the brunette moved uncomfortably inside the seat. He stole a glance and noticed that the young woman sat calmly next to him.

'It's unbelievable,' he said casually.

'What is?' her head turned towards him.

'The alien robots. Didn't think they actually excited.'

'Their design is complex and very sophisticated at the same time. The structure is like the human body but mechanical. Nothing like this can ever be achieved by humans. At least not this generation.'

'That's a mouthful,' he laughed. 'You into technology or something?'

'Innovation in development of technology and robotics,' she smiled. 'I want to improve the world's electronics for the overall good.'

'So the Autobots must be a dream come true, eh?'

'You have no idea,' her smile became very wide. 'What do you like?'

'I used to be in sports… until I realized I wasn't good at them,' he awkwardly looked away for a moment. 'Do you play sports?'

'I'm the captain of my rugby team and assistant on the swim team… and president of a few clubs.'

'Wow… do you ever have time to do anything else?'

'My guy friend and I play video games a lot together.'

'You play video games?' he looked at her with the most amazed look. 'Video games… with your guy friend…'

Leila was looking at him with a curious look. He seemed like a sweet guy but it was obvious he was not experienced with talking to the opposite sex. A smirk appeared on her face as she turned to look out of the window. Sam exhaled slowly and tried to keep his eyes on the road. It wasn't like he was driving but he had to keep the charade going. He couldn't keep his eyes off her but he had to keep in mind that they just met. He didn't want to creep her out or anything. His eyes locked onto the radio as he scanned through the channels.

'Sam!'

He instantly looked up to see that the yellow camero was driving on the other side of the road with oncoming traffic. He grabbed control of the wheel to swerve back onto the right side while his right arm thrust to protect his passenger. None of them were hurt. He smacked the dashboard and called his car a very bad name. The brunette rubbed his face in frustration and made sure that one hand was on the wheel at all times, maybe even two. Then it finally clicked in his head. He just cupped a feel in that whole process.

'Sorry about that,' he put both hands on the wheel. 'Bumblebee has some weird behaviours _sometimes_.'

'It's okay.'

The two didn't talk very much the rest of the ride north. The young woman had given the address to the hotel a while ago but once and a while she had to make sure they took the right exit. It made her really think though. They were advanced robots from any corner of the galaxy at this point and yet they seemed very clumsy on Earth. Couldn't they just hack into any information center that was flying around cyberspace and learn it. She would had to ask.

They entered the city and hit traffic right away. This wasn't going to be very productive so Leila suggested that they just walk to the hotel. It wasn't that far into the city but it would definitely faster. The car seemed to agree right away and the two stepped out. Walking was definitely faster. Sam opened the door for her and she gave him a quick smile. The lobby was very fancy and it screamed very expensive. The brunette kept admiring the decoration as Leila walked up to the receptionist.

'Good evening,' she smiled. 'How can I help you?'

'My father is staying here and I was wondering if he was in.'

'I can check. Name?'

'Samuel Walker.'

The receptionist nodded and went to her work. Leila looked around nervously. There was a huge chance that her father wasn't going to here. Where would he be if he weren't here? She didn't have his meeting schedule nor did she know where those meetings were being held. She was also thinking of what to say to him. How could she ask for those glasses back? Her father was definitely going to ask question about Sam. If he wasn't here what was she going to say to the alien robots? What if the bad alien robots had gotten to him first. A soft hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie and she turned to look into Sam's green eyes.

'Miss?' the receptionist looked up.

'Yes?'

'Mister Walker is not in his room at the moment. Would you like me to leave him a message?'

'I won't be necessary. Thank you for your help.'

She simply turned around, looked at the brunette in front of her and shook her head. She could simply text her father but it wasn't guaranteed he would get the message within the next twenty-four hours. The two started for the door and the young woman had her gaze fixed on the ground. This was really the only chance to prove herself to the robots that were now in their company but she let them down. They wouldn't take this for an answer. They would search the city for the man until they found him or the Decepticon that may have found him. Sam could tell she was acting a little bit different from before and stopped her.

'Leila, it's going to be all right,' he reassured her. 'I'm sure they'll understand.'

'Understand?' she couldn't look at him. 'Do you realise that id he isn't here he could be everywhere? The glasses could already be lost.'

'That's impossible. Optimus would know if the Decepticons had them.'

'No he wouldn't,' she made eye contact and he saw something in those hazel eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 'They can't even find the location of the All Spark with all their advanced technology. It doesn't make sense to me.'

The most frightening thing was that her expression and voice were calm but her eyes told how she was feeling. Never had he seen this before. She slipped out of his hand and headed for the door. There was no point running after her and continuing the conversation. Something deeper was happening and he had the feeling it wasn't the time to ask about it. But he couldn't let her leave alone so he caught up to her. He reached for the door to open it but it flung towards him and a man pushed through. He was tall, built but definitely was in his fifties. His hazel eyes were locked onto his smart phone and he loosely carried a briefcase in the other arm. The expression on Leila's face changed as she placed a hand on the man's forearm. Sam made the connection instantly when he got a better look at his eyes. They were the young woman's.

'Dad!'

'Leila? I just got your message,' he put away his phone. 'I wasn't expecting you to be here.'

'I actually came looking for something,' she put on a face.

'Is there something wrong at home? Is your mother all right?' he looked concerned.

'Everything's fine at home,' she sighed. 'I was wondering if I could borrow the glasses I just gave you?'

'What for?'

'A history project, sir,' Sam stepped into the conversation. 'Exploration of the Arctic Circle. Very interesting stuff.'

'Leila, who is this handsome young man? He's not Andy,' a broad smile appeared on his face.

'Sam. Sam Witwicky. I'm a friend of your daughter's,' he extended his hand to the man.

'A pleasure… what a polite young man,' the smile just kept getting bigger.

'Dad, please. Can I just have the glasses?' she was clearly annoyed and embarrassed by her father's behaviour. 'We're kind of in a little bit of a hurry too.'

'Okay, sweetie.'

The man manoeuvred his briefcase in front of him and opened it. Inside the black casing was a neat arrangement of papers, pens and folders. The old case was the only object that stood out among the office work. He quickly placed it in his daughter's hand and she opened it to see the condition of the content. It was still in one piece. She handed the case to her companion and wrapped her arms around her father. She said her goodbyes and kissed him on the cheek. Leila forced herself not to roll her arms when he winked at her. He was just impressed that the brunette wasn't Andy.

'Your father seems nice,' Sam was joined outside.

'Yes until he puts you under the spotlight with twenty questions,' she sighed. 'He's just glad that you're not Andy.'

'Your guy friend?'

'He's the one that actually stuck. There were so many others.'

Sam didn't want to say anything. Well he couldn't find anything to say to her. It sounded like she had gone around the block a few times and she was clearly a little embarrassed to talk about it. They had just met. Maybe there was something more to this guy friend and the others for that matter. The two walked down to the intersection to meet their robotic friends but there was a no show. They looked around nervously to see if they were further down the street and hadn't made it past the traffic yet. Something wasn't right though. They should have been there.

'Leila?' her father's voice echoed from inside the hotel.

They couldn't have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The young woman took a few steps towards her father but stopped when she saw the expression on his face. He wasn't even looking at her but beyond her. Her head slowly turned around. What could have caught his attention? What indeed? Her eyes locked upon two robots running up the street. Soon it became three. She turned back to see her father with the most confused look on his face. She could almost share the same feeling.

'Sam! Leila!' Ironhide yelled. 'Decepticons are approaching. We must leave. Do you have the glasses?'

'Yes.'

'Leila, what's going on? What is that? A robot? How does it know your name?'

'Dad. Just stay here and you will be safe.'

'Safe? What are you talking about?'

His daughter didn't have time to answer because the teenager pulled her away from him. The two disappeared into the crowd of people that were now fleeing the city. He watched in utter shot and surprise as three robots ran past him. The pedestrians were not sure if they should run in the direction the robots were heading or run away from them. The city was now in chaos and soon would explode more so because another sort of robot had entered.


	5. Destruction

Chapter 5

The Autobots were taking precaution. There hadn't been an appearance of the enemy robots yet but that didn't mean they were not in the city. They feared their presence had made the humans very nervous and may soon cause some commotion with more powerful humans. The couple was still running down the street and stopped for a moment to catch their breath. It felt as if every breath there was a chance their lungs would explode. Sam leaned up against a building and was threatening to sit down for a few moments rest.

'We… have to get going,' she breathed hard. 'Sam…'

'I'm… trying,' he held his side.

'We must keep moving,' Ironhide insisted.

'Let's go.'

She hand a strong hold on the teenager and helped him up. The running was even worse after the pause. Leila had endured the hardest of rugby running trainings and this was getting to that point. Her companion on the other hand didn't seem to have experienced such intense trainings. She would slowed down to his pace to make sure he was not left behind. The Autobots had disappeared. The two turned into an alley and stopped. This was not a good sign. The sound of a fighter jet flying over the city caught the young woman's attention. It was indeed odd to only have one.

'We'll stay… here for the Autobots,' Sam breathed.

'I don't think so,' she leaned against the building, calming her breathing. 'The streets are too quiet for my liking.'

'Optimus will make sure everything good, right?'

'They're after the glasses, Sam,' she looked at him. 'Which means they're after us.'

This whole adventure was getting wildly out of hand. She was supposed to get the glasses and give them to the robots. That was it. Everything would be happy-go-lucky. They would get the All Spark and they would have prevented a giant alien war on their planet. But it wasn't exactly turning out to be like that, not at all. She pushed off the wall and took a quick look around the corner. It was too calm. The young woman turned around and extended her hand to the crouched teenager.

'We have to keep moving.'

He hesitated before taking her hand. The couple stepped out of the alley and started down the streets of Los Angeles. They ran into one of the main intersections of the city and stopped dead in their tracks. Not too far away from them was a alien robot battle. The two jumped out of the way to avoid a few plasma blasts that could have killed them. They quickly hid on the other side of the building's corner. It was obviously who the two Autobots were but there was a third mechanoid. Dull in color but in design it was a Decepticon. Sam saw an opening to run and took it.

'Where you going?' Leila yelled at him as he hid behind a car.

'I'm getting out of here!'

'We can't leave them,' she quickly joined him.

'This is their battle. We have to get some where safe.'

'Are you just going to leave Bumblebee?' she grabbed his arm before he started to run. 'We have to help them.'

'Getting killed won't help them.'

'Fine,' she released her grip. 'Run home little boy. Leave it to the big kids.'

The two kept eye contact before Leila turned around and ran towards the battle. Without thinking, he got up and chased her down. He caught up and tackled her down. She struggled as he threw her against the building and pinned her there. He didn't quite know where the energy to do that came from but he was glad he had it. Their eyes locked and it was a stare down of power. Their breathing calmed but the intense eye contacted continued. The young woman slowly grabbed his arm and pulled herself free. He couldn't believe he just watched her leave and had no choice but to follow her once again.

Further up the street, the two Autobots were struggling to keep the more powerful enemy at bay. Bumblebee and Ironhide had finally found a strategy between them that kept the Decepticon distracted. They were trying to lure Starscream out of the city so they could really turn this into a battle. The humans and the numerous obstacles were making this battle more difficult than necessary. They also had to make sure that their two humans were safe and kept secret. If the knowledge of the glasses were to spread… well it would quickly go downhill.

'There's no hope for you, Starscream,' Ironhide brought out his heavy duty weapons.

'Hope. Ha!' he laughed. 'The Decepticons shall prevail in this war.'

Starscream unleashed his true power and strength onto the two unsuspecting robots. He always thought playing with the enemy was so enjoyable though he wouldn't have done it if the true leader were around. It had been so long since he had been in battle. He missed it so much, the thrill of it all. But he was calling the shots now and had been for a while now. Since that fated day when Megatron pursued the All Spark into the universe and never returned. Starscream took it upon himself and proclaimed himself the leader.

The little yellow mechanoid was ignored as the Decepticon turned towards his companion. It was time to stop playing and get the job done. He turned towards Ironhide and unleashed a mass of missiles. It took him off guard and didn't have time to jump out of the way. His heavy body was projected into the air and crashed into one of the hotel. Bumblebee quickly went to the offensive as he made his way towards his fallen companion. He knew he was not strong enough to take on Starscream but he still did.

'So much for heavy armour,' he chuckled. 'It did nothing to protect him.'

The Decepticon stopped his firing when he saw two small organic creatures running towards him. They were humans. How stupid do they have to be to run right into a battle where they could be killed? Or will be killed for that matter. He noticed that the little Autobot had some interest in them and put himself between him and them. So these particular humans were worth something. What kind of humans would attach themselves to the Autobots? He watched with curiosity as one ran to the fallen Ironhide. There was concern.

'Disgusting human,' he growled.

His outstretched arm turned into a cannon and he aimed it at the closest human. Before he could fire the yellow mechanoid intercepted that attack. His red optics locked into his attacker in utter rage. He knew now that these humans meant something to the Autobots. Why were they so important still kept him in the dark? Billions of human yet two were picked out. What did they have that none of the rest did? What did they have?

'Ironhide,' Leila ran to his side.

His blue optics slowly turned to fix upon her, focusing on her every move. She couldn't believe that it only took a few blasts to known down the large robot. It didn't even seem possible. The shots must have hit a very critical spot or something. She scanned the metal body looking for any damage. It was hard to tell. What did a robot wound look like? They didn't exactly have flesh and flood. She couldn't even fathom how complicated his inner workings were. Could he be fixed if he was badly wounded?

'Leila,' he said. 'You must get out of here. Take the glasses to Optimus.'

'Ironhide,' she didn't even move. 'What about you? I can't just leave you here.'

'Just go!' it sounded more of a demand than a request.

Leila hesitated for a moment before turning around to see what exactly was happening around her. This was her second time looking upon the enemy and it still made her scared. The Autobots were so different but she kept forgetting that they too were strong being of unbelievable power. Sam was panicking that his car was getting his behind handed to him and he came over. She slowly stood at her grabbed her arm to get them out of there. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the case that held a very important item. All this destruction was because of these glasses. She took a deep breath and turned around.

'Hey Deceptijerk!' she stepped out into plain sight. 'Is this what you're looking for?'

Leila took out the glasses and made sure that he had seen it. His optical lenses locked onto the item in her hands. While he was still in shock she turned and ran for her life through as many back alleys a possible. The enemy would forget the two Autobots and Sam and would come after her. As long as it stopped the destruction of the city and no more people would get it, it didn't matter that she was running for her life.

Starscream couldn't believe his luck. This stupid human had made the biggest mistake in the history of the universe. That is why the Autobots were going out of their way to protect the humans; they had in their procession the glasses that had the coordinates to the All Spark. It would have stayed a secret if it weren't for that human. He stopped for only a moment. Where did it go? It was going to attempt to escape. Oh this human was exceptionally stupid. Jumping into the air, he transformed into his alternate form and weaved through the buildings looking for the fleshy creature. He could almost taste the power of the All Spark coursing through him.

Ironhide struggled to his feet. How could he allow this to happen? He was a poor guardian to allow the human he was protecting to run into the streets with a bloodthirsty Decepticon after her. Well, first he was not expecting for Leila to do such a thing. Why did humans have to be so unpredictable? He looked around to see Sam at his guardian's side and tried not to limp as he walked over to make sure they were all right.

'Do you know where Leila went?' he demanded. 'Do you possess the glasses?'

'I don't know. Those were the glasses.'

This was turning into a bigger hassle than anything else. Ironhide was about to contact his leader when sirens made them all stop dead. Reality had hit them again and it was time to go. The black mechanoid was the first to leave the scene but in search of the human he had lost. Bumblebee transformed as four black vehicles sped around the corner. Sam panicked and went to open the car door when one of the men stepped out of the closest truck. His strong hand was wrapped around a gun and pointed right at him. The brunette froze and waited for them to make the first move.

'Sam Witwicky?' the man called out.

'Y-yes?' he hesitated.

'Agent Simmons,' he quickly flashed his badge. 'You're a very hard boy to find. Not at home, not at school but roaming the messy streets of L.A.'

'What's this about?'

'You have to come with us, son. You need to answer a few of our questions.'

'I'm not going. I'm waiting for my friend,' he looked away.

'Would this friend happen to be extraterrestrial?'

Sam's head snapped back to look at the man in front of him. He tried to keep his expression neutral but it quickly changed to shock and the man noticed this. His hand rose, made a gesture and men started to surround the area. The brunette's hand was tight around the car handle and he was waiting the right moment to escape. He was hoping that his alien friend had the same idea as him at this point. Thankfully the moment came faster then expected as a nearby building exploded. The airborne rubble distracted the agents long enough for the yellow camero's doors to close and speed away.

Leila kept running and running and running without even the slightest thought of looking back. The sudden sound of the jet engines kept getting louder and louder every second. Her heart pounded against her chest and her breathing was short. She stumbled into an alley and kept going. Changing directions only delayed her pursuer enough to get a little further away. There had to be a chance that an Autobot would find her before…

'Insect!' the robotic voice echoed. 'You cannot run forever.'

The demonic mechanoid landed and fired a handful of plasma blasts at the surrounding buildings. Leila jumped out of the way just in time to miss a huge piece of concrete but didn't miss the smaller pieces. Her unclothes skin had open wounds that were now slowly oozing blood. What was left of her clothing was absorbing the dripping blood. She forced herself to her feet and ran into an abandoned building. Halfway through the open lobby, she collapsed to the ground. The glasses were held tight in her blood drenched hand as she felt the vibration of the robot through the ground.

'There you are!'

This was the end. She whipped away the blood and tears from her cheeks and stood to face her last moment on this Earth. The wall crumbled to pieces before Starscream as he burst through. His red optics locked into the human on the far side of the room. He could see the glasses in her hand, undamaged. It was too easy. This silly human thought she could away from him. These humans were so primitive in their thinking that it almost made him laugh. There was no way a human could stand up to the likes of them.

He was going to saver every moment of his victory. The closer he stepped to the human, the more he could feel the power of the All Spark. If he had lips to lick he would do it. The human was standing strong, trying to mask the fear that was clearly in control. Starscream was enjoying the sight of complete fright though he would prefer if it were on its knees, begging for mercy.

'Give me the glasses,' he roared.

'Never,' she swallowed hard.

Starscream was loosing his patience and quickly. It was never really his best traits anyways. He thought it would be a little easier at this time but he should have known better. The time for playing was over. It was now time to take action. Thought maybe there was something more to this human. From past encounters with this race, he found them rather difficult. He stepped closer and she kept the distance between them. This was taking too much of his time. He could easily blast it to ashes but then the glasses would be destroyed as well. There had to be a way to get them away from the human. He could always trick it.

'I'll give you one more chance,' he growled. 'Just to show my mercy.'

'Your mercy is wasted.'

Then the unthinkable happened. Leila didn't understand why the demon robot was taking so long to come after her but it gave her enough time to think of a plan to save herself. She was not going to die today. Letting the glasses fall to the ground, she looked the Decepticon right in the optics as she stomped of them, the glasses pieces crunching beyond repair. She then waited for the robot to unleash an array of plasma missiles upon her but it just stood there, clearly in shock. It was clear that he had not predicted her being able to destroy the one thing that would reveal the location of the one source of true power in the universe. She swallowed hard and suddenly both his cannon were aimed at her. He stepped closer to make sure his aim was accurate enough.

'Enjoy your last moments,' he nearly yelled in rage.

'Wait!' she put up a hand. 'The location is still known.'

'Impossible, the glasses are destroyed.'

'I know where the Cube is.'

'Don't test my patience, human.'

'You don't believe me,' she stood tall and firm. 'I can take you to it right now.'

Starscream took a few seconds to think this over. He had deceived people before but he couldn't tell if this human was doing the same to him. What Decepticon would lower themselves to such a level to team up with such a being? At that moment, his chances of failure were high with the glasses destroyed. He turned back towards the human. He was going to take the plunged. There seemed to be a higher chance of him gaining the power of the All Spark if he gave the human a chance to retrieve it. Then it would be a pile of ashes within seconds.

'Where is it?' he stepped even closer.

'How will I know you won't kill me after?'

'You have my word.'

'And how much is that worth?'

'More than your life.'

That comment didn't help support the decision she just made to temporarily save her life. She knew s Decepticons' words meant nothing but she had to turn the table around to her advantage. Time was running out. The Autobots would be looking for her and if they caught her making a deal with their enemy their trust would be misplaced in her. She took a deep breath before looking up at the robot.

'Let's make an agreement,' all fear was now pushed aside.

'I'm listening.'

'I will go to the location of the Cube. When it's clear, I will call you… but first I have to get the Autobots away. Agreed?'

'Sadly, I must agree. One false move and you die.'

'One false move and the location of the All Spark is lost,' she retorted.

Starscream stood for a few seconds regarding the human before him. There was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite describe. Was it something he should look out for or was it just he not trusting the humans? His mind was everywhere and he had to get out of there. Megatron would have never made a deal with such a low life form but he was not. The leader would just destroy the entire planet and then look through the rubble. The grey robot saw the fault behind that plan. He transformed into the fighter jet and flew away to wait.

The abandoned building was completely silent until a wave of emotion hit her full force. Her face was hot with embarrassment and her eyes threatening to fill with tears. She rubbed them back and quickly left. The streets were deserted. Leila orientated herself and then headed back towards the hotel. She could see the path the robots took and the aftermath was definitely not good. How was the government going to handle and explain all this to the world? She turned the corner and gazed upon the rubble pile that used to be the hotel.

This was not possible. This couldn't be the right place. She looked at the fallen street sign and was in the right location. Turning back to the destruction, she eyed the hotel sign in pieces and quickly ran over. Chunk by chunk of pieces she could actually lift were moved out of the way in attempt to find her father. He was here last but was he inside this concrete mess or in a safe area? She was fighting back emotions until she was interrupted.

'Leila!' Sam screamed.

She turned around to see the brunette running up to her. He was full of sweat and had a large scratch across his cheek along with a few other cuts. Her heart was all over the place when she saw him. She couldn't believe herself. The tears poured out of her eyes and she turned away when she saw his expression. The more she tried to calm down the more the tears came until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She wiped away the last of the dampness on her cheeks and faced him. She was having trouble meeting his gaze as she completely composed herself. He let his hand drop and looked around.

'Leila, we have to get out of here.'

'I'm sorry,' she breathed. 'I'm so bad at this.'

'At what?' he turned back to her.

'Saying how I feel, my thoughts, my feelings. I don't know you that well…'

'Leila,' he took both her shoulders. 'Leila-'

'I made a huge mistake,' she cut him off. 'We're in a lot of trouble.'

The frown that appeared on the teenagers face made everything even worse. Before she could tell him what had happened in her absence, four black cars with their sirens blaring drove around the corner and were heading towards them. Sam recognized those vehicles right away. Taking her hand, he started into a mad dash down the street. Were those more Decepticons coming after them?

'Sam,' she yelled at him. 'Sam, I don't have the glasses anymore.'

They ran around the corner and stopped dead. Not because the news she just broke to him was the worst possible but because there was a wall of wreckage. He instantly turned to her and his expression was a mix of complete shock and rage. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell him but he had to know. She lowered her gaze and saw that his hands were so lightly fisted that his knuckles were white. The cars had sped around the corner and men in black suits emerged with guns in hand. Their attention turned when the firearms were pointed at them.

'So we meet again,' said one of the men. 'You made a quick get away back there.'

'What's going on?' she took a side glance at Sam.

'Who is this? Another one of your alien-loving friends? What's your name, little lady?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'You got a little mouth, don't you?' he eyed her down. 'I suggest you come with me.'

'And I suggest that you tell us what's the meaning of this?'

'I actually can't do that.'

Two men began to walk towards them but Leila made sure that the distance was kept between them. Her grip around Sam's forearm was strong. One of the men grabbed her arm and she quickly slipped away from it. The man was a surprised as everyone else. Her little trick didn't work the second time but she made sure that the walk to the truck was as durable as possible for the man of course. The door slammed shut and her head fell back in the seat. What the hell was going on?


	6. Unforgiving

Chapter 6

The silence in the car was unbearable. The two men in black were sitting in the front seats and the couple were in the back. Leila had glanced over at her companion but his hard gaze was fixed outside. With her head hung, she didn't think it would end this way. Who were this people and where exactly were they going? She lifted her head enough to look in the rear view mirror to meet the gaze of the driver, the man that was giving commands. She looked over at Sam again and slowly nudged his foot. He turned to look at her and quickly looked away. He was still mad. The second attempt roused the attention of the driver.

'Hey lovebirds,' said Agent Simmons. 'I need information that you have. We could do this the hard way or the easy way.'

'How about you tell us what this is all about?' her gaze was hard on him.

'So it's going to be the hard way,' he sighed. 'You will tell me everything you know about aliens… or I will through you in jail… or worse.'

'How do you know we know anything about aliens?' Sam was trying to be intimidating. 'We look like average teenagers.'

'You can't through minor into jail. Everyone knows that.'

'I'm an agent from Sector Seven, a government group. I have the right to do whatever I want. Now tell me what you know!'

Leila had the gusts to spit in the man's face. When she finally registered his expression of utter rage when he wiped the saliva from his face, she looked at her companion who had the same shocked face. The agent reached around with lightening speed and grabbed the collar to pull her close. Sam pushed forward only to be stopped by the seatbelt but also that fact that his arms were handcuffed behind his back. The two glared at each other, long and hard. The car suddenly crashing interrupted their battle for dominance.

Getting their bearings straight, the couple looked at what they had crashed into and then at each other. They recognized whose leg that was and what problems it was going to cause at the moment. Giant metallic fingers tore into the roof and tore it off to reveal the Autobot leader. The other vehicles had stopped and the passengers were now standing with their rifles pointed at the giant. The two teens were relieved to see the mechanoid but it soon left them.

'It was a bad idea taking them,' his voice boomed.

The men with a single gesture from their commander opened fire on the invader. Leila slipped her hands underneath her and quickly reached for the keys. She freed herself of the handcuffs before turning to free the brunette. They jumped out of the wrecked vehicle and right into the action of the scene. The bullets were doing him no harm other than causing temporary metal rain. They should have known better. Such primitive weapons would have no effect on a thirty-foot robot.

'Hey Simmons,' she walked up behind him.

His questioning face turned around only to meet the girl's oncoming fist. He was caught off guard and stumbled back. Leila was holding her hand from the punch and a smirk was slowly surfacing. Sam could only stand by, shocked. He had definitely not met another other girl like this one before. One of the men put away his gun and came to Simmons' aid. Instead of tending to the man's bruised face and bleeding nose, he ran passed and tackled the girl to the ground in attempt to stop her from doing anything else.

'Get off of me!' she yelled.

A finger tapping on the man's shoulder distracted him enough to be punch by Sam. In that moment, she kneed him hard the stomach and pushed him off. The brunette tried his best to help her up with his now throbbing hand. She took it in hers and looked at him. She didn't think he had it in him so do such a thing. He seemed like a guy that would follow in line with everyone else if it meant not to be noticed. Little did it do to help them since the other men were on them to make sure they didn't make an escape.

Their captivity didn't last that long. The rest of the Autobots began to come into view. One by one, they elaborately made their presence known to the other humans and were ready to defend their leader at any moment. One of the black roots slowly walked up to the man holding down the girl and pointed both his cannons at him. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The agent froze and Leila could only imagine how long he had been waiting to do such a thing.

'You'd better listen to the girl,' he growled.

The man immediately let her go and quickly joined the other men that were now being herded into a group. Simmons' eyes shot from the large mechanoid to the two teens before him that looked as cocky as before. Their gaze kept shifting over to him as they whispering to each other of matters he wanted to know, should know whatever they were. He was quickly loosing his patience. It also didn't help that two of the robots had their guns pointed at him and his men. Before that line could be crossed, they walked up to him with serious expressions on their young faces.

'Why did you come after me? Why is the government so interested?' Sam demanded.

'I'm not going to give you that information.'

'You better start talking,' Leila glared at him. 'Or else.'

A look crossed her face but he didn't quite seem to understand her unless he was purposely hiding it. She frowned and made sure he understood by punching her clenched fist inside an open palm. Now it finally clicked. She took a small step forward but Sam lightly grabbed her forearm. Turning her head to look at him, she quickly noticed that the Autobot leading was focused on her. He bent down to their level as they walked towards him.

'Leila, I need a moment of your time,' he reached out his hand. 'Do you still have the glasses?'

'Well…' she looked away, her heart suddenly pounding. 'I have bad news.'

'What is it?'

'I broke them.'

'Why?' he was suddenly angry.

'I had no other choice, Optimus!' she almost yelled. 'That Decepticon from the city followed me… I had no other choice… but…'

'No more,' he put his hand up. 'We must go. Human reinforcements are coming.'

'Optimus, please listen!' she finally yelled.

Everyone's body froze as three government helicopters were heading right towards them. How could they possibly know they were there unless…? The young woman's head snapped around to look at Agent Simmons. His was trying to contain a smile but was failing miserably. Standing next to him was his second in command with a cellphone dancing in his hand. That was the last straw. She cracked her knuckles and stroke toward the so-called government men.

'Come on, children,' Optimus' voice boomed. 'This is not time for games.'

'Leila, let's go!'

The four Autobots had already transformed into their vehicle forms and drove off. Ironhide stood in front of them and were waiting for them to do something, to move somewhere. He couldn't wait any longer. Picking them up, he started to run and the two humans clung to the metal hand for dear life. It wasn't just the helicopters at this point; more cars had joined in the pursuit.

'You'll be safe with me,' he reassured them.

Leila closed her eyes and tightened her arms around his metal thumb. The surrounding noise filled her ears. It was hard to concentrate or think of a way out of all this. The government was after them now. Why didn't she just get to the point and show them? No, she had to boast a little about her clever move with a brilliant unraveling. That had to wait. The only thought that was flowing through her mind was what was going to happen to the Autobots if they were captured. The images of them being taken apart and researched were too horrifying.

'Hold on,' Ironhide warned.

Her eyes snapped open in time to have gravity shift on her. The black mechanoid rolled over and hid under a bridge, staying in the shadows and keeping silent. The couple looked at each in panic every time a searchlight went in their direction. The helicopters passed but suddenly turned around and went in the opposite direction. A familiar engine roaring was the worst sound to hear in their situation. Turning around, Sam recognized the yellow vehicle that the government was now focused on. He shifted in the metal hand.

'We have to save him,' he yelled. 'He could be caught.'

'We must stay hidden, Sam.'

'You're not going to save one of your own kind?' Leila looked at him with a look inside her eyes. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Leila, you must understand-'

'No, Ironhide, you must understand what it means to have a heart.'

'Leila, no!'

Leila jumped out of his hand and stumbled onto the ground before heading into a full sprint. The mechanoid protested against her actions and tried to grab her. The two remaining watched as she ran towards the oncoming yellow car. She could hear them yelling at her to come back but she didn't listen. They would have to come get her to stop her. The helicopters opened fire once she came into view but the transformed car blocked the attack.

'Bumblebee,' she said from under him. 'You have to get out of here.'

No radio transmission could express what he wanted to say to her. She was the only one that had come for him. Even not being able to do anything for him it still made his processors run faster. Time was running out though. The helicopters were only a few hundred feet behind them. The yellow robot reached down to pick up the human when a huge spoke burst out of his palm. Their heads shot up to see a fourth helicopter join the group. He pulled his arm in attempt to ripe out the constraint.

'Bumblebee!' Sam's voice echoed.

Ironhide couldn't believe he didn't see this coming. Both humans were now in plain sight and in the worst danger possible. Was it normal for all humans to want the thrill of being so close to death all the time? The black mechanoid was not going to attempt to decode the actions of humans at this point in time. It even seemed hopeless to ever think about it again. That didn't matter right now. He had a bigger problem. He could go into plain sight and save the three of them or stay hidden, as Optimus had commanded.

'Ironhide!' Leila's voice found him.

In the shadows, she didn't see any movements. Leila turned her attention back to the action and noticed men coming towards them. They were carrying some type of flame-thrower but instead of fire, it was white mist. They waited in a complete circle for the two teens to move out of the way but they weren't planning on moving anytime soon. She turned her head slowly at the warmth that wrapped around her hand. She looked at up Sam who was standing strong next to her, looking at the men that were now a threat.

Their stand didn't last more then a few seconds. Government agents entered the scene from behind. It came as a surprise when the couple found themselves face to face with the hard ground. The wind was knocked out of them and they tried to struggle. Computerized screams echoed in the night air when the white mist came in contact with the robot. The jolts of pain from their friend were slowing down to an eventual stop.

'Let me go!' Sam spat at one of the agents.

'Leave him alone,' Leila's legs kicked into the air.

'You best do what the children say.'

From out of nowhere, they heavy black robot leaped into the scene with his cannons ready to fire. He aimed them at an empty helicopter and blasted away. The agents knew the alien meant business. The armed men slowly backed away from Bumblebee and turned their guns away. The two agents holding down the teens immediately jumped away to stand next to Agent Simmons. Ironhide was still at the ready when he addressed the leader.

'You will let Bumblebee go,' he said calmly.

'He's in the possession of the United States government now.'

'Then un-possess him or I will blast you and your men to smithereens.'

Simmons took this as a threat and did a few hands signals to the remaining helicopters. The spikes and the net that were holding down the yellow mechanoid were released and he struggled to move again. The brunette went over and stood next to his guardian for support. He was happy to see him moving again. Leila stood strong beside her guardian while their fallen companion was up again. Her stare was piercing and it was directed right at Simmons.

'If you even dare to follow us,' Ironhide pointed his cannon at the agent. 'I will just have to blow up your entire government. Don't mess with me and my cannons.'

'You have my word.'

'You better keep it this time, Simmons,' Leila added.

The two mechanoids slowly turned away and headed for cover with the two humans on their shoulders. Agent Simmons stood in silence as he watched a huge mess unfold in front of him. More of these alien robots were roaming the Earth and some were a potential threat. He scratched his head as he thought on how he was going to tell the higher ups about their situation.

Leila rested her head against Ironhide's shoulder plate as he walked through a dense park. She still couldn't believe they were simply walking away from government agents. It was just that easy when one had a giant alien robot on their side. She actually thought they were going to take her, Sam and Bumblebee in for a trial or worse. There was still some doubt in her but she was glad her guardian came back for them.

'Where are we going now?' she asked.

'We can't join the others just in case those agents are tracking us. I will have to keep in contact with Optimus from a distance.'

'What are they going to do now?' Sam raised his voice. 'How are we going to find the Cube?'

'With the glasses, of course,' Leila didn't even try to hide her smile.

'Your human jokes don't seem to be that funny,' he grumbled.

'It isn't a joke.'

'The young woman waited until all three of them were looking at her before she slowly reached into her breast pocket. After a dramatic pause, she pulled out two small items that quickly caught the light. Silence fell upon the group as they looked at the two lenses that were but moments ago thought were to be destroyed. The black mechanoid quickly looked at her and she had the proudest look on her face.

'I thought you said-'

'Luckily for my quick thinking, I took the lenses out before breaking the rest. You know, so that Decepticon thought they were broken.'

'Excellent thinking,' Ironhide was pleased with her. 'I'm sure none of us would have thought of that.'

'We humans have many tricks up our sleeves,' she grinned.

She quickly put the lenses away in their hiding place. Bumblebee looked at the young woman in awe. For some odd reason, she reminded him of someone he once knew. The group stopped in the densest part of the forest. With help from their guardians, they found the comforting ground once again. They watched as the mechanoids discussed ways to get back in contact with their leader and share the good news. Sam walked up to his female companion and put his hands in his pockets.

'You gave Simmons back there a good punch in the head,' he looked at her.

'I could say the same to you,' she smiled at him. 'Good to know you're not completely useless.'

'Well, if you didn't suddenly have a dark side I might have acted a little sooner.'

'Keep telling yourself that,' she lied down on her back.

'Where did you learn to punch like that?'

'I do have three older brothers. I was bound to learn something.'

'You don't seem like that type of girl,' he lied down next to her.

'Sam Witwicky, there is more to me than meets the eye.'

They lied down together in silence waiting to hear an answer from the Autobot leader. Sam looked at the young woman next to him at the corner of his eye. She was lying quietly with her eyes closed. He slowly extended his hand and took hers. Before closing his eyes, he caught a quick glance at the pink shade that was now covering her cheeks. The ground vibrated a little and they opened their eyes to see the two mechanoids standing over them.

'Hey,' he said, irritated. 'Optimus just gave us coordinates. We best be going.'

They shyly let their hands go and headed towards the transformed vehicles. Leila stepped towards her guardian but he quickly drove away. She didn't know what to say to that. Did she do something wrong to suddenly get the cold shoulder? They both climbed into the yellow Camaro and drove off. The engine started and they continued on their way though the young woman couldn't keep her gaze off the black truck that was in front of them.


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7

A pair of young eyes stared at the gigantic structure in awe, Hoover Dam. It was one of the greatest structures ever made in the early twentieth century yet it stood in perfect condition. The dam happened to be the location the coordinates from the Autobot leader had brought them to. The teens looked around from inside the yellow Camaro, looking for the eighteen wheeler but it was nowhere to be seen. All the two teens could do was wait. A handful of people looked at them with curious looks as they sat in the parked car. There was clear tension between the two. Sam even took it upon himself to look at a suited up man and give him a little wave to have him stop starring. Was this really the coordinates of the Cube or just a meeting point? There were whispers that the government had a station here. But was it an important and classified enough to hold an alien object? The auburn haired girl took in a deep breath.

'Alright, Sam,' Leila looked at him. 'Do you understand the plan?'

'I still think we should tell Optimus about what you're planning,' he nervously looked around.

'I agree,' Ironhide's voice came through the radio. 'Sam should go with you.'

'But then my plan won't work. You two should just have faith in me,' she turned to Sam. 'When I'm inside, and safe, I will call you.'

'You know, you have no choice but to call,' Ironhide said firmly.

The teen restrained herself from rolling her eyes but instead shook her head slightly before getting out of the car. She fixed her oversized clothes and casually walked down the sidewalk like no one else's business. Lucky for her, Sam had an extra pair of clothes in the trunk. They must have belonged to a his girlfriend or a girl he was seeing, may his mother's. Though she would be very concerned if he casually carried his mother's clothes in his car. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind as she saw her destination coming closer.

Her pulse began to quicken as she walked closer to a group of men dressed in uniform. One of them she recognized immediately and she slowed down to make sure he saw her. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was her or her ridiculous clothes, but a smile crossed his face as their eyes met.

'So you decided to give yourself up,' Simmons seemed to be very proud of himself. 'That or you really wondered far from home.'

'No, the guilt was too much for me to handle,' she was obviously being sarcastic. 'I've come to make a deal with you.'

'I don't think you are under any circumstances to make deals,' he crossed his arms. 'Unless it's to get better wardrobe.'

'What if I told you a group of death-bringing aliens robots was coming here?' she ignored his comment and stayed strong. 'Are you ready to make a deal now?'

'How would you know?' the tone in his voice changed.

'Remember I'm an alien lover. I kind of need to know these kind of things.'

Agent Simmons looked at her though his sunglasses for a few moments. Within the short time that they had been together, the agent had put it together that the teen before him was very hard to read. Her steady eyes did not leave his even when he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. He put out one hand and placed it on her shoulder. All the men lined up started to head inside and they followed behind. The teen subtly looked over her shoulder toward the yellow car and gave a quick signal behind her back.

Sam sat very uncomfortably inside his car. He had just seen the signal from Leila who was now heading inside Hoover Dam with the very man they were running from not twenty-four hours ago. With seeing her go, he had no choice but to wait and listen for that ringtone. Then tension was unbearable. So many situations could happen inside that dam that he will never know about or wouldn't know about until it was too late. He imagined her cover being blown and then torture for hours at a time. He lowered himself in his seat and closed his eyes.

'Bumblebee, get ready,' he breathed.

'Why?' sang a female's voice.

'I'm not waiting for her call. We have to get inside now.'

'That's very unwise, kid,' Ironhide interrupted their conversation. 'You should never rush into things like this. You must stick to the plan even if you don't like it.'

'I can't just wait here,' he punched the starring wheel.

'This is no time for emotions. You should have faith in Leila. She seems to know what she's doing.'

His brown eyes fell upon his cell phone. He was hoping to hear her custom ringtone that he had set for her. He wanted to see her name glow on the screen waiting for his response. The car fell silent for a few moments before the radio turned on. Bumblebee scanned the many channels to find the right music for the moment to relief any of the stress he can.

Leila was inside a part of the dam that she never knew existed or could even imagined excited. She may have been to the dam before for a school trip but her first thought was of her mother talking about its architecture. She knew the place quite well even if she had been here once before if she could even remember that. Her eyes wondered around the area she was in. She was waiting for the opportunity to make an escape. The group was heading down a narrow hallways that had different signs above their heads and doors immediately next to those signs. Her eye's were fixed upon each sign as she walked under them, trying to find the perfect one. A few meters in front of her was the sign she was looking for. She took a deep breath and jumped for the doorknob.

'Hey! Where are you going?'

'Get her!'

she slammed the door right in their faces and locked it. She immediately started to run down the hallways that connected to a larger room. There were two different ways she could take but she didn't know which one would lead her to the right place. For once there were no signs to tell her what exactly was down the hall. She took the chance and headed to her right. It was a fifty-fifty decision. The appearance of the area around her started to change and she opened a door to walk into a technical room. It wasn't a large room but the equipment filled most of it. She swallowed hard as she slowly walked up to one of the computers. She thought her eyes were deceiving her but nothing in the world could change what was on the screen.

'Megatron,' she whispered to herself.

She stepped away from the computer and thought for a moment. This didn't make any sense at all. How did Megatron get inside the dam? Was the government keeping a close watch on him? Leila closed her eyes and thought. The glasses told the Autobots that the Cube was inside the dam yet Megatron was here too. Her eyes snapped open. She turned around and ran through the door behind her.

The teen ran past the door she had escaped through and took a sharp right. She slowed down to catch her breath as she walked towards the metal door that said Exit on it. She reached out and opened the door. She reached out and opened the door. A tailwind almost knocked her off her feet. She slowly stepped outside and placed her shoes in the door so it wouldn't close and lock her out. She reached into her bra, pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. She closed her eyes and remembered.

The two adolescents were sitting in the sports car and heading towards their newly given destination. They only had a few minutes. The two didn't talk much during the ride but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were more concerned on where they were heading more than anything else. They finally entered into the city and Leila turned towards the brunette.

'We have to make a plan,' she sounded serious. 'I don't think we can just walk in and ask for the Cube.'

'What should we do? Do you have any plans?'

'Actually I do,' she had a cunning smile on her face. 'But you must promise that you will not go against my ideas.'

'I'll try not to.'

'I'm going into the location by myself. There I'm going to play along with giving them the information they want to hear. At first chance I get, I will escape and try to find the Cube. Once I've found it, I will call you and find a way to let you guys inside. Once they see Bumblebee and Ironhide inside the dam, they will have not think twice about not giving us what we want.'

Sam starred at her in surprise. He couldn't believe it. She had the best plan going so far if not the only plan going so far. It was much better than just waiting outside the dam for the other Autobots to appear. And if then, what would they do? Ask politely to talk inside to clear everything up? That wouldn't happen in the slightest. This plan actually had potential. They would have the Cube before the Decepticons could ever reach them.

'Why don't I go with you inside?' he looked at her.

'There would be a high risk of getting separated and then having one of us being a hostage.'

'Hostage?'

'Sam, don't worry,' she placed a hand on his forearm. 'I can take care of myself.'

The yellow car drove into the closest parking spot to the entrance of the dam. The couple took a few moments to put their numbers inside their cell phones. She quickly placed it inside her bra just in case security checked her once she was inside the structure. She looked at Sam for a long time before pulling on the door handle. There was no turning back at this point.

Leila opened her eyes and sighed. She flipped open her cell phone and started to look for Sam's number. She stopped dialling the number when her eyes locked onto a grey fighter jet quickly heading towards her. Before it even reach the dam, it transformed and landed hard on the side. Leila lost balance and nearly fell off the edge. The large mechanoid climb onto the side and stopped when he was face to face with her.

Leila couldn't believe who she was facing, again. Wasn't he worried about being detected or seen by the people or even the government for that matter? Well, what would they do about it at this point? They weren't powerful enough to fight him. She thought her last plan had gotten rid of this Decepticon for good. Now she had to be on her guard. They were close to the cube and it was going to be hard to keep that information away from this mechanoid. She took in a good deep breath and looked right at it.

'You,' she swallowed.

'Thought I had forgotten about you?' he said. 'I've been patient enough. Where is the Allspark?'

'I have been trying my hardest. The government is making it really hard for me.'

'Would you like me to destroy this government? Would that make things easier?'

'No!' she protested.

'My patience is slowly slipping, fleshing,' he began to break the concrete around her and she could feel herself slowly slipping off the edge.

'WAIT!' she pleaded. 'Megatron is here.'

Starcream's expression quickly changed. He looked around in disbelief. Was this a trap? Delaying him enough for the enemy to spring an attack upon him at the last second. If Megatron were truly here the most of the area would already be destroyed unless there was another reason behind her statement. He leaned in closer until his face was only a few inches away from the human. Her breathing and pulse had quickened and she was having a hard time keeping his gaze.

'Where is Megatron?' he said in a stern voice.

'Inside the dam, under frozen containment.'

'You have proven you're worth,' he raised his metal claw.

'Wait!' she put up her hands. 'You can't go inside. It's a trap. The Autobots have the area surrounded. Not to mention the government has the area under surveillance. If you even breathe they will take you down. Give me a chance to distract them.'

'Autobots! This does make things different,' he thought for a moment. 'I will give you fifteen minutes to get them out of there. After that, I will start my attack.'

The Decepticon lifted off the concrete and transformed. He flew away behind the dam so the nearby Autobots couldn't detect him. It was a surprise that anything nearby had detected him at all. Their systems must be down or myself they didn't think twice about his signal. Once again, he had to wait for a human to give him orders but this would be the last time. As soon as he had the Allspark, no human or anything for that matter would be spared. They would all die trembling before his feet.

Leila tried to calm her breathing as she made her way back to the door. She put on her shoe and started to run down the hall again. Her cell phone was against her ear and all she could hear was the connecting signal. She kept trying over and over again to get any kind of signal but it wasn't working. She hadn't thought of this happening when she was coming up with the plan. There had to be a way to get a signal inside this stupid structure.

She turned down another hall to come to the more recognizable part of the dam. She stood on top for a few moments as she tried to text message Sam. Her eyes were locked onto the screen in hope she could send out some sign that she was still alive. The stupid dam kept intercepting her signal and cutting it off. It wasn't an authorized number so it was their right to stop it. She was getting quite frustrated and put away her cell phone.

'There you are.'

Her head snapped around to meet the dark eyes of Agent Simmons. Her whole body froze when he reached out and grabbed her arms. He pulled both her arms behind her back and pushed her down the hall. He was not being gentle but his handle on her was not firm enough to hold her back and Leila was tempted to fight back. But she decided to go along with it this time. Once and a while, she had to follow someone else's plan to make hers come through.

'Thought you could get away that easily?' he tightened his grip around her forearms.

'For a second, yes I did,' she smirked at him.

'You are coming with me.'

He pulled her away from the wall and decided to guide her down yet another unknown section of the dam. They turned down another hallway and Leila was beginning to get annoyed with all these twist and turns. He finally shoved her into a conference room where a group of men were standing around, the hum a whispering was in the air.

'Finally found her,' Simmons let her go to join the other men. 'She was wondering around the outer corridors.'

Her hazel eyes were locked onto the other men. One of them she did recognize from television as the Defence Secretary. The other men were clearly in the military department according to their attire. The last man she had no idea who he was but his ice blue eyes never left her. She felt a little awkward that all these men were looking at her and none of them were actual good looking. She never really had all this attention before. Agent Simmons was talking quietly to the Secretary. When the conversation was over, everyone turned towards her.

'Take a seat, Miss Walker,' said the man with blue eyes.

'This is no time to take a break,' she could feel her body start to panic. 'I need you to take me to the Allspakr… the Cube…'

'How do you know about the Cube?' the man gaze became more intense.

;I know more than any of you put together,' she was losing patience. 'I need you to open the bay doors or hangar doors, anything! We have to get that Cube out of here.'

'Why the urgency? You're hiding something aren't you?' Simmons looked at her.

Leila nervously looked away. There was a huge debate happening in her head at that very moment. Well it had been happening ever since she first escaped from Starscream. What side was she playing for? She hardly know any of these men but if she didn't tell them her situation the whole place would be blown to ashes along with the planet. Simmons slowly walked up to her and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. He was expecting her to refuse the question and start uprooting everything like the last time he asked her questions.

'Alright,' she pushed off his hand. 'The alien robots that have been appearing on Earth are called Transformers. The good guys are the Autobots and the bad ones are Decepticons.'

'Why are they here?' one of the military men seemed genuinely interested in her tale.

'You should know. The item they want is inside this dam.'

'NBE-1.' Said the man with blue eyes.

'Some are after their lost leader, Megatron, though both sides want the Cube for their own reasons. This Cube contains unknown powers that could easily destroy this planet. This is why I must get the Autobots inside the dam. They will know what to do.'

The hopeful teen looked up at the agent. It seemed he was the one in command and she was nervously waiting for his answer. The young woman was quickly regretting telling them all that information. It was not for them to know but it was the only thing she could bargain with. He slowly put up his hand and left the room with the other men following him. Leila's mouth dropped in disbelief. Had he just denied her request? Anger fumed inside her and she followed him out of the room. He was not going to get away with this.

'Simmons,' she ran to his side. 'Did you not listen to me? We have to get the Cube out of here.'

'That's enough. I'm sure your alien friends put you up to this. There's no way in hell I'm allowing them inside this dam.'

Leila had enough of his attitude. She forcefully pushed him into the wall and pulled out his own gun. She had seen enough movies to know where the typical agent would hoist their gun. Their eyes were locked as she pointed the gun right at his heart. The military men immediately aimed their weapons at the teen but she simply raised her hand to signal them to stop. She didn't think it was possible but she pushed him even harder into the wall to make sure he was listening. The real anger was showing itself now.

'I've risked my life more than once to be here,' she said through clenched teeth. 'You will allow them in or so help me God I will have more please in killing you than those Decepticons… and my way will be a lot cleaner.'

'Fine, fine…' he said nervously. 'We'll let them in.'

'I'm glad we came to an agreement.'

She slowly walked away from the wall but her intense gaze did not leave him. Simmons rushed ahead of her as he showed her the way. She pulled her cell phone out of put it up in the air hoping to get a signal at last. It didn't take them long to get into one of the largest hangar bays in the dam. The military men were close behind her but did not interfere. Instead they whispered amongst themselves and kept a close eye on her. Leila froze when she entered the hangar. She couldn't believe what she was starring at, the one and only Decepticon Leader.


	8. Megatron

Chapter 8

It seemed like time itself had slowed down when Leila set her eyes upon the medal being. The demonic design of the outer structure and the ice surrounding its body didn't help its image. She swallowed hard as the group walked as close as they dared. They didn't seem to have the same reaction as her. They didn't understand who was right in front of them. They had not seen the damage one of these robots could do. They hadn't been victims. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. Simmons noticed and strode right over to her.

'What do you think you're doing?'

She completely ignored the agent as she dialled in a few numbers in her cell phone. She instantly put the speaker to her ear and waited for the connecting signal. It worked! Her call went through and she could hear it ringing. The noise stopped and she was grateful to hear Sam's voice through the speaker. She had a wide smile on her face. The others just looked at her with confused looks.

'Thank God you're safe,' was his first words he said to her.

'Can you receive pictures on your phone?' she cut to the chase.

'Yeah?'

'I'm sending you one damn important picture,' she waited a few moments for him to process the information.

'No way…'

'Yeah, worse than we thought. They are opening up the hangar bay now. You get Bumblebee and Ironhide in here now. I have a felling someone isn't going to miss their wake up call.'

'On my way.'

Leila closed her phone and placed it in her pocket. She looked up to see a bunch of men run across the room to meet up with two oncoming cars. The brunette immerged from the bright yellow sports car and noticed the girl walking towards him. There was a side smile on her face as their eyes met but it disappeared when one of the agents started to pull her away. What was the problem this time?

'Miss, you must come with us.'

'Wait!'

Her head turned around to see the same thing happening to Sam but he was going in a completely different direction. The group was split in two. She wanted to run to him. Seeing his handsome face again to only be separated from him was like torture. Leila didn't even know if she would ever see him or hear his voice again. The agent let go of her arm but kept his hovering behind her to insure she would move in the same direction. So she had no choice but to follow the group.

The trip wasn't long. Where ever they were heading was very close to the main hangar bay. The man with the ice blue eyes, whose name was Banacheck, was taking her and a few other agents into a small conference room off the main hangar bay. What else could they possibly tell her that she didn't already know? Was an information session really more important than taking action against the enemy that will be threatening to destroy the world? Sometimes the government had things the wrong way around.

Sam tried to push away the men as they pulled him towards another area of the hangar bay. He looked back to see Leila being wisped away as well. He demanded to know where they were taking his friend but none of them answered. All he could do was watch as these men took him away. He couldn't help but feel scared even if his guardian was only a few feet away. The situation was no longer in his or the Autobots' control. The government had finally intervened though he wasn't sure they knew the grand scale of the entire situation.

'Sam Witwicky,' Agent Simmons said over his shoulder. 'You must agree to cooperate with us this time… it would be a shame to see your Camaro be destroyed.'

'What do you want to know?' he said shamefully. He didn't want to give away more information than he had to.

'Why are the alien robots here?' they kept walking down the hall. Clearly secrecy was not being considered.

'They are looking for the Allspark… you know, a giant cube that you're keeping here.'

The agent stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and faced the teen. Sam put his whole being into keeping the hard gaze that the man was giving him. He wanted to be strong. He swallowed hard as the silence went on. The brunette could feel the tension in the hall growing and it was bothering him. The agent didn't seem at all surprised at what he just told him. He wanted to know why.

'How do you know about the cube?'

'It's the Allspark! The very thing that created these giant robots,' he was starting to raise his voice. 'Of course I know about it. They have been bugging me about it for the last three days!'

The hallways fell silent as Sam's head slowly sunk down. He felt a little ashamed for yelling but it felt amazing to get that stress off his chest. He knew he would get it later because both Bumblebee and Ironhide heard him for sure though he hoped they would understand. The agent turned and continued to walk down the hall. Sam could only follow. They soon walked into a huge room and Sam couldn't believe what he was starring at. It looked nothing like what he had pictured in his head but it still took his breath away. He could tell it was the real deal because both Autobots had transformed into their robotic forms. The teen could tell they were both amazed by it. After all, it was the source of their very existence.

Bumblebee slowly started to walk up to the Cube. In real time, it had been ages since he last saw the Allspark but it felt like yesterday he saw it being blasted off into space. Ironhide was right behind him and he nudged him closer to the Cube. The young Autobot was in his own world for a moment. He nervously stepped towards it and reached out.

'Witwicky!' Agent Simmons turned towards the boy. 'What's your robot friend doing?'

'Shh…'

To the teen, Bumblebee was something very special and seeing him going up to the Allspark made him ever more special. The metal fingers of the mechanoid touched the Cube for a brief second and a bright blue light surged through it. As if the Allspark was enough to amaze everyone. It started to collapse within itself. The massive piece of metal was shrinking into a smaller cube and it fell right into Bumblebee's open palm. The two Autobots turned around to face the humans.

'We have the Cube,' Ironhide announced. 'Now we must get out of here. We must rendezvous with Optimus.'

Everyone turned to Agent Simmons to see what to do next but he was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what had just happened. For decades, they had been researching the Cube then an alien robot struts in and within three seconds it downsizes it with a single touch. He swallowed and turned his head to look down at the teenager. It seemed he knew more about these aliens than he did.

'We should make a meeting point,' one of the military men stepped in. 'Mission City is not far away. The military could meet us there in under minutes. If those Decepticons even breathe we will destroy them.'

'I like the way you think, human,' Ironhide whipped out his cannons.

The agent quickly snapped out of his trance when he realized that plans were being made without him and started to get everyone moving. The two mechanoids transformed into their vehicle modes and were ready to depart. Most of the group headed off to prepare for battle. Sam walked up to his car and opened the door. He turned around to face the area were Leila has last been. He wanted to know where Leila was and if she was safe. Sadly, he didn't have time for his thoughts to be blurred by emotion at this moment. They had to get the hell out of there.

The military men rush around the room and prepared their weapons for battle. Different vehicles were racing out of the hangar bay and into the streets. One of the men actually handed a gun to Sam and said it was for insurance. It was more to console the teenager than boost his spirits for battle. He put it on the passenger seat and started the engine.

The room was quite small. They were only a handful of people but the space around Leila was only getting smaller in her mind. The events were moving way too fast for her and there was no way she could slow them down. A man offered her a chair but she just stood right next to it. The four other agents sat down and took the time to regain their energy. The man looked right at her and didn't break his gaze as he spoke to her.

'You must be overwhelmed with the past twenty-four hours, Miss Walker?'

'Maybe… what is this about?'

'I came to a conclusion… the only way you will cooperate with us is it we inform you… completely.'

'Completely? You mean there is more to what I already know?' she tried to hide the harsh swallow.

'Over forty years ago, we sent a spacecraft that we created by our observation of NBE-1 out there. A crew of six brave men and woman went on a short mission trip projected to past the sun, around Jupiter and back. Sadly, this mission was interrupted. Their craft was sucked into a black hole… and survived.'

'Survived a black hole?' Leila eyed him down. 'But that's literally impossible.'

'That is what human science has taught us, Miss Walker,' he opened up his briefcase. 'By any chance do you have a relative named Samuel Walker?' he looked up to meet her gaze.

'That would be my dad,' she thought for a moment. 'I think my grandfather had the same name but he died a long time ago.'

'Do you know why?'

'No… my father was too young and my grandmother didn't talk about it much.'

'Your grandfather was the captain of this spacecraft. He and his crew traveled to an unknown part of space where they met the aliens you have been 'hanging out' with for the last little while.'

Leila looked at the man. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. She couldn't really tell. Government men were really hard to read, especially this one. They were always trying to hide their secrets from the public and pretend things didn't happen to avoid mass chaos. During his speech, the man had been setting up his laptop. As soon as he was done talking, he pressed a key and a man's voice filled the room. The teen's legs couldn't support her anymore and she slipped into the chair. It was the voice that her father always used to describe to her. The only part of her grandfather that her father remembered so vividly.

'This is Captain Samuel Walker of Ghost-1. We have encountered extraterrestrial life that seem hostile… we are prepared to engage in battle… captain speaking… giant mechanical robots… hostile…'

The clip suddenly cut out. It was clear they were under attack but by whom? The audio said something about giant robots. Could it be that the Autobots attacked the ship? No, it wasn't possible. Even if it was a foreign design they weren't become hostile so suddenly without some sort of speaking contact. They wouldn't attack without a good reason… unless they were attacked first. Leila's head was starting to hurt at the thought of all the possibilities. She couldn't believe she was more involved in this crisis than before.

'Are those the only sound clips?' she looked down.

'The only ones that came through clearly. Do you see how dangerous these alien robots can be? How do we know that the two that are out there are not the two that attack Ghost-1?'

'The Autobots wouldn't attack unless they were in trouble,' she couldn't believe she was defending them. 'Maybe they attacked because they thought they were in danger. May my grandfather was the one to make the first move.'

'You're very confident in defending these aliens,' Banacheck started to back up his things. 'I think that's a very unwise decision.'

'Unwise,' she shot him a look. 'You have not seen what the Decepticons can do. They destroyed an entire civilization before humans were even thought of. We are nothing compared to them.'

'I do not have to see. I know-'

'Mr. Banachek,' she cut him off. 'I think I'm going to take my leave now.'

The young woman stood up and as if on cue the entire room went red. The security alarm had been activated. The four agents pulled out their guns and ran out of the room. Banachek, Leila and everyone else followed the trained professionals that were heading towards the hangar bay. The two froze in the entrance as their eyes locked onto the watery floor. Their gazes followed the small river on the ground until it reached the giant metallic being. The pieces of ice that were keeping it in suspended animation were now cracking and shattering on the ground.

'He's waking up,' she turned to the man, 'We have to get everyone out of here.'

'What?'

'Do you have any idea what he will do to this dam? He will blow it to ashes in under a second. Now get your men out of here.'

He hesitated before running towards the government agents and personnel. The teen's hazel eyes rapidly scanned the room. She had to find a way to get in contact with the others. She didn't know if they were inside the dam or not. For all she knew, they were miles away with the Cube in a safe location. She flipped open her cell phone only to be hit by a flying piece of ice. There was a loud robotic voice that filled the room with a horrifying scream. Her eyes grew wide. It was worse than she though.

Megatron was finally awake.


	9. Sanctuary

Chapter 9

Sam couldn't stay still. Once again he was confined to the driver's seat of his Camaro. In his tense arms was the foreign looking cube. He almost looked like an awkward parent holding their child for the first time. It wasn't any ordinary cube but it was the very cube that created an extraordinary species called the Autobots. It meant more than everything in the whole universe. This entire war of two sides was based around locating this cube and now one side finally had it. Sam was hoping it would end soon.

They arrived in Mission City on time. The military was roaming through the city streets and locating the right place to set up for communication. The citizens of the city were panicking when they saw the men and the weapons. Sam felt a little awkward amongst the machinery and men. The military were already in contact with the Air Force that was circulating the area. They were keeping their eyes out for anything out of the ordinary.

Bumblebee and Ironhide didn't take the chance of revealing themselves. It would cause too much commotion that wasn't necessary at this time. It didn't seem the Decepticons were in the area let alone the rest of the Autobots. Sam stood around and waited for nothing. He knew it wasn't smart to keep the Cube out in the open for any type of attack could happen at any moment. He turned around and started to head back to his car.

'Hey kid,' said Captain Lennox. 'Where do you think you're going?'

'Out of here. It's not smart to keep this out in the open.'

'We have to wait for the Air Force to arrive. They're going to take over.'

'No…' Sam turned to him. 'I'm going to give the Allspark to Optimus. He will know what to do. Let's go Bumblebee.'

Lennox couldn't argue with the teen, after all he had two alien robots on his side. The captain and his team knew first hand what it was like to fight one of them. They were half prepared for an alien attack. He stood with his team and waited for any sign of threat but it never came.

Sam sat inside his yellow car as it drove itself along the highway. He couldn't bring himself to telling go of the Cube just in case in vanish before his eyes. He looked out of the window and didn't recognize the area at all. He didn't care where they were heading at this point as long as they were going somewhere safe. His eyes wondered back down to the Cube in his lap. He hesitated before putting it on the seat next to him. It would look weird if people caught him not looking at the road while the car was moving. The radio started to browse through the stations and the teen sat up to listen.

'Sam?' Ironhide's voice came through.

'What are we doing now? Where's Optimus?'

'Prime is only a few miles away from here. We are going to meet him and found out what's going on.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'We have the Cube. I would think the Decepticons would come after us right away but they aren't in the area. Something's not right.'

'It can't be good,' he swallowed.

'Has Leila come in contact with you yet?'

'No, nothing yet…'

The brunette reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had agreed not to call her but to wait for her to call him. He couldn't wait. He had to know if she was safe. His fingers quickly dialled the number and he placed it to his ear. It ringed for a few moments and then it connected. He waited for her to answer but nothing came. He could hear high pitch screeching in the background and then a loud click. The call had ended. He tried again but the call kept disconnecting.

'I hope she's okay…' he whispered to himself.

Complete chaos. The world around the young woman was in utter chaos. The dam personnel were running for their lives and the military men were trying to keep everything under control. They never had to keep a thirty-foot demonic alien robot under control from destroying the entire planet. The military were just wasting bullets and time. Their little bullets could never harm the Decepticon leader. No human could.

Leila hadn't moved from her spot. Her trembling hand still held her cell phone but she couldn't bring herself to call for help. The figure in front of her was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. Her body literally froze in fear. The Autobots did tell her how evil Megatron was but seeing it with her own eyes was something completely different. There was a chance that she could lose her life.

'Disgusting humans,' he growled.

He stepped down from the frozen stage that he had been confined to for all these decades. He watched with his evil red optics as the little organic beings around him ran for their lives. They had tried to stand against him. They tried to stand again Lord Megatron but they soon realized that it was impossible to beat him with their primitive weapons. He quickly scanned the area to find the fastest way out of the structure.

The humans were running in every direction. He had noticed that some had stayed behind to protect the rest but he easily disposed of them. It felt good to destroy the area around him. First he ripped apart the structure that had kept him in the frozen state for all those years then he headed towards another part of the room. He was going to destroy the entire area and have plenty of fun doing so.

Megatron stopped as an annoying ring filled the large room. He slowly turned around to see a lone human sitting on the ground holding up a communication device of the sort. It immediately put it away and looked up at him in horror. It rang again and the human seemed to panic and tried to turn it off. This human was the only one left and it didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave. He wondered if this human didn't want to live. It was just sitting there on the ground looking up at him.

'Lord Megatron!'

The Decepticon leader's head snapped around to see Starcream walking up to him. He was somewhat grateful to see his second-in-command after all these years but he couldn't believe it took them so long to arrive. The Decepticon didn't want to know what they had been doing all this time. He knew he would get mad at Starcream. He was most likely jumping through stars or chasing comets.

'Ah, Starcream… what had taken you so long?' he spoke in their native language of Cypertronian.

'We came across a few disturbances… and casualties.'

Megatron understood. Throughout their battle, there had been many difficult patches but this was going to be the last one. The Cube was on this little planet and it wouldn't take long for him to find it. Then he would be the most powerful being in the entire universe. The Autobots will have no choice but to bow down and praise him. He looked down at his companion and noticed he was distracted.

'Starscream, what could have caught…' his head turned to see the same human. It was still there. 'What do we have here?'

'It's nothing, Megatron,' he pulled out his cannon. 'Just a little helper that has completed its duty.'

'Helper? You went to a human for help?' his anger grew as he turned to look at it.

They were such disgusting creatures. Their exterior was so easily broken and it took no effort to kill them. He watched it carefully and noticed it was only a little scared. Its body was trembling slightly but its eyes never left him. He was impressed that it hadn't already run away to hide. It was in plain view this entire time. There must be something about this one human.

'Human,' he addressed it. 'Why are you still here?'

'Uh… well…' she didn't know what to say to the Decepticon leader.

'Speak up!' he raised his voice.

'I was helping him!' she pointed to Starscream.

'Interesting,' he turned to glared at him.

'I said I would show him to the Cube,' she swallowed. 'But instead I showed him to you.'

'Where is the Allspark now?'

'With the Autobots,' Starscream stepped in. 'They took it before I got to it.'

'You failed me once again, Starscream,' he turned away from the both of them. 'Dispose of her.'

Leila looked up at the two Decepticons. Often, she noticed, they would talk in high pitch screeches. She had never heard the Autobots talk in such a language and she guessed that it was their native tongue. After their conversation, Starscream turned towards her and once again she was facing his cannons. This scene was happening was too often and it was getting on her nerves but she had to find a new way to get out of this one.

'Wait!' she stood up. 'I can get you the Allspark.'

'What are you playing at human?' Megatron turned around.

'Don't listen to her. This is just another one of her human tricks.'

'This is no trick,' she directed all her attention on the leader. 'If the Autobots do have it, you know how hard it is going to find them. You need someone they can trust to bring them out. I can do that.'

'How do we know we can trust you?' Starscream didn't want to be fooled again.

'Fine then,' she crossed her arms. 'Spend the rest of your time on Earth trying to find the Autobots. This planet is huge. It would take you months… or years… They could use its power to destroy you by then… I guess you don't want my help.'

'We can easily find the Autobots without you!'

'Starscream, shut your trap,' Megatron turned to the human. 'You must earn my trust first, fleshling. We will give the Autobots a few days to hide then we will stroke. Until then we must rebuild our forces for the final battle.'

'Yes, Lord Megatron,' the fighter jet hand no other choice but to follow orders.

Starscream looked down at the human before he changed into the jet. Leila looked awkwardly around. The Decepticon leader glared at his companion. He always had trouble coping with the mechanoid. He always had to defy him and try to take over as the leader of the Decepticons but not anymore. He gestured towards the cockpit and the human quickly caught on. It hesitantly ran over and climbed in.

Leila buckled herself in as the two jets blasted out of the dam. Her whole body went tense as it traveled through the sky at high speeds. She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself into. The Autobots wouldn't trust her if they saw her with their enemy. Sam or Ironhide wouldn't trust her anymore. She had gotten herself in way too deep. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was just trying to get an amazing birthday present for her father.


	10. Diversion

Chapter 10

No comprehendible words were being exchanged between the Decepticons through the young woman's ears. She sat uncomfortably on the dirty floor of an abandoned military warehouse, which was the temporary headquarters of these evil robots. Her head started to bob up and down with fatigue. It was weird. Her life was in danger being around these robots but yet she wanted a good night sleep. The mechanical screeching stopped and her head snapped up to see the two starring at her in annoyance.

She immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes. By the way they were looking at her she could tell they weren't impressed with her gesture. One of the Decepticons turned away and started to head outside the base. It transformed and flew away. At last the leader and the teen were alone. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open as the mechanoid looked at her.

'Human, what are you doing?' he was clearly getting annoyed.

'I'm sorry,' she slapped her cheeks to wake herself up. 'I haven't have sleep in over two days. It's really taking a toll on my body.'

'What do you propose you do?'

'I just need a few hours of sleep and I'll be fine.'

The large mechanoid didn't quite understand what she was implying. Leila knew better than to use human terms around a foreign robot. She also wondered if he downloaded the entire Internet resources like the Autobots did. Either way, she looked around the room for recourses. It was an old military warehouse after all. Megatron kept a close watch on the human as she made her way around the base. She was opening doors and taking things out.

'What are you doing?' he was quite irritated.

'This is an old military base,' she pulled out a large box. 'They have first aid kits which should have blankets in them.'

She lifted the lid and a hail of dust flew into her face. Nonetheless, she pulled out of the dusty grey blanket and started to throw it like a rug. For only a moment a cloud of grey surrounded her and she was trying very hard to fight the sneezing feeling. But failed. When all that was well and done, she looked up to see the Decepticon had been regarding her the entire time. Her face turned red as she wrapped the blanket around her and sat down.

'You are interesting creatures to some degree,' he too sat down to rest. 'Non I have ever seen before.'

'I'm glad something keeps you entertained,' she closed her eyes.

'I wouldn't call it entertainment,' he looked away in frustration. 'Why do you rest like that? Isn't sitting enough?'

'No…' she laughed to herself. She couldn't believe his question. 'We're different. Humans have to sleep to regain energy. I guess it's much like a computer on standby for a bit.'

Leila hoped her reference to some sort of advanced human technology would make him understand. Thankfully it worked because she didn't know how else to say it. He nodded and continued to rest. The teen looked up at the mechanoid. He didn't seem to be as threatening as the Autobots had mentioned, though she was one of the lucky few to be on his good side and she wanted to keep it that way.

'What was Cybertron like?' she asked him.

'It was a majesty. None you'll ever see again in this lifetime,' he suddenly seemed proud and alert. 'It was a shame that it was destroyed.'

'If you had a choice, would you go back and change what happened?'

The teen seemed to hit a soft spot in the Decepticon leader, which was a shock for her. She didn't think that an evil overlord like this one could have a soft spot. First, he clenched both his metal fists and then relaxed. She looked at him and examined each one of his movements just in case he was going to pull something against her. Had she pissed him off to the point where he would dispose of her or was he just remembering the terrible event?

'I'm sorry,' she looked away. 'It wasn't my place to ask such a question.'

'No… we must learn from out mistakes.'

Her head immediately shot back to look at Megatron. She never though those words could ever be uttered from a Decepticon's mouth. There was for sure more to this one than the Autobots had discussed. Yes, she had seen the killer robot in action but since then he had been calm and collected. She guessed there was two sides to this story, in this case an advanced robot. This entire war was making her more curious about how it started and why there was such a major rift between the two sides. At one point they all had to be on the same side. What made them separate in the first place?

'You are nothing like the Autobots said you were,' she sighed.

'What exactly did the Autobots tell you?' he was now interested in the conversation.

'They depicted you as a killing monster… a blood thirsty demonic robot.'

'So that's what they think of me,' he suddenly fell silent.

Leila shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the ground. She wondered if it was a bad idea to tell him what they thought but he didn't seem to react beyond shifting his body. The teen was now having second thoughts on everything. Where the sides mixed up? Every time she was given information, it could potentially change the situation. Was she on the wrong side? What did the humans know about how others determined good or bad? For all she knew the Autobots could be the bad guys and they would use the Allspark to destroy Earth and the galaxy.

The Autobots had stopped to rest in the most inhabited place in the area. This would give them the chance to discuss the matter at hand. They finally had the Cube. It was the source of all power and life in the universe, for them at least. Sam stepped out of the yellow Camero only to see all the mechanoids looking down at what he was carrying in his arms as if they couldn't believe it was there.

'What are we going to do now?' Ironhide broke the silence.

'The Cube's powers are unknown,' Optimus thought for a moment. 'It is hard to tell what could happen if we used it.'

'Then what is the point of having it?' Sam was very irritated by the conversation and the situation.

'So the Decepticons don't use it for evil,' the leader tried to make him understand.

'So you are saying the Decepticons know how to use it,' he put down the Cube. 'Why don't you?'

'It's hard to say if they know anything, Sam,' Ironhide tried to calm him down.

'This entire battle is useless,' he was starting to get angry. 'Ironhide, you're supposed to be Leila's guardian. Do you know where she is now?'

For the first time, all the mechanoids stopped and noticed the girl's absence. They were so caught up in the situation that they weren't even paying attention to whether they had two human or one in their company. If it weren't for her they wouldn't have the Allspark in their possession. Ironhide looked up at their leader for support. He was too caught up in getting the Cube that he had forgotten his duties. He turned his head away from the group, shamefully.

'Exactly,' Sam flared at the robot. 'She could be dead for all we know.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. For highly advanced robots, they weren't very resourceful. For the first time since he saw Leila being pushed away from him he realized how worried he truly was. He didn't want to get all emotional as he browsed through the numbers in his phone list. Gazing upon her name on the screen, something pulled at him.

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. She was only a simple girl at the beginning of all this. Now she was more involved in the situation and in his thoughts. He placed the phone next to his ear. He paced around the area hoping to hear her soft voice through the speaker but it never came. Instead, it was a crazy voice message of her laughing. Her beautiful laughter…

'There was no answer…' Sam sadly announced.

'She had to be somewhere,' the black mechanoid looked at him. 'She's a strong human. I'm sure she's somewhere safe.'

Leila's eyes locked onto her cell phone. The techno song echoed throughout the entire base. She knew damn well who was calling her but she was too afraid to pick it up. It also didn't help that Megatron was also looking at the phone. The ringing finally stopped and she turned off the cell phone completely. The mechanoid looked at her before getting to his feet.

'They should be arriving soon,' he turned around.

'Who?' she stood up and looked around.

'The rest of the Decepticons. They will be arriving to hear the plan.'

The teen froze in her very steps. The plan. That is what got her in this mess in the first place. She had the utmost brilliant plan to deceive the Decepticons into thinking she wanted to help them but now she actually had to think of one. Her mind began to panic as she saw the base's doors burst open. More than one vehicle came into the room. It was only then did Leila finally see the difference betwewen Decepticon and Autobot.

Two military planes hovered over her before they quickly morphed into two robots, one she recognized immediately. Thankfully because of their height they didn't see her slowly backing away to stand at a safe distance. She turned around to meet up with two heavy-duty tanks. They were huge in size but the mechanoids they changed into weren't as large as the two aircrafts. The last one to arrive was one Decepticon she never wanted to see, the demonic police car. Sam told her all about their encounter.

Megatron stood tall and down at his Decepticon crew. They were few in numbers but their power was beyond five robots. They were a good team though their leader wished there were more in numbers. Each one slowly bowed down to address their leader's presence besides one. Starscream simply nodded and continued to stand next to him. It was clear they hadn't seen their leader in over a millennia. It was great to see him back in power of the group.

'We must get down to business,' he cut to the chase. 'Starscream, status report.'

'We have not yet located the Autobots but we do know they have the Allspark.'

'Lord Megatron,' the police robot stood up. 'I tried to track down the human boy that accompanies the Autobots. I only got as far as the human city of Tranquility.'

'Good Barricade. We might look there first. Has anyone else have important information to share?'

'I beg your pardon, Lord Megatron,' said the large grey chopper. 'But what is that human doing here?'

For the first time since all the Decepticons had been united did they notice the small teen standing off into the distance. She straightened up when they looked at her and she tried not to act scared, though her hands were shaking a little. Megatron had a smile on his mechanic face. He was just waiting for one of them to ask that question. He wanted to hear and see their reaction.

'This human, Blackout, is going to assist us in getting the Autobots out of their hiding place.'

'How can this mere human help us?' he glared at her. 'She is not different from any other.'

'You don't know anything,' Barricade burst out. 'If you did, you would know that Ironhide has a particular interest in this one. Just like the yellow Autobot has for the human boy.'

'A guardian you say?' Megatron turned towards her. 'Now this changes everything.'

The teen swallowed hard as she looked up at the Decepticon leader. She could only imagine what he could be planning in that demonic mind of his. Maybe they would just discard the fact that she could lure them out and just put her up for bait. The Autobots were for sure take it, especially Ironhide. He would be the first to walk into a maelstrom of Earth's and the universe's destruction.

'Why can't we just blow up one of the human cities,' Starscream showed his canons. 'It would for sure catch the Autobots' attention.'

'Shut up Starcream! Keep your outbursts to yourself,' the leader glared at him. 'Let the human explain the situation.'

Once again, all their attention was put onto the teen. She hadn't really had time to think up a good plan to tell them. It had to have been something believable. She really didn't want six powerful robots coming after her in a blind rage. She took a deep breath and thought very quickly before she opened her mouth.

'My plan is…' she looked down. 'I am going to set up a meeting point with the Autobots. They will immediately come and bring the Cube with them. I will then take it and you can do whatever you want to them.'

'How can this plan work?' Starscream laughed. 'How do we know they will even come?'

'Because according to them I'm still missing. Once they hear I'm alive they will come running to see me.'

'That's when we will attack and take the Allspark from them,' Megatron was very passionate in his own evil. 'It's a very good plan.'

'That's not a plan,' the second in command Decepticon burst out. 'That is just some human trickery.'

'You don't believe me,' she glared right back at him. 'I'll set up the meeting right now.'

All the Decepticons' attention was on her once again. She nervously pulled out her phone and turned I on. She felt a little awkward that they were all starring at her but she had to prove a point. Her fingers moved along the dial pad as she typed in Sam's number. The teen hoped he would pick up or she would feel stupid for trying to prove the stupid Decepticon wrong. The phone rang and after two seconds it picked up.

'Leila?' Sam's wonderful voice filled her ear.

'Hello to you too,' she had a wide smile on her face.

'Are you okay? Is the government keeping you hostage? Are you hurt?'

'Sam,' she waited until he was silent. 'I'm fine. I told you I could take care of myself.'

'I'm just glad you're allright,' he sighed in relief. 'I need to tell you something.'

'Sam, me first,' she looked up at the Decepticons. 'I know a safe place to keep the Autobots and the Cube.'

'Really?' he was more confused than shocked.

'Where are you now?'

'I'm just outside Mission City? Where are you?'

'Meet me in Los Angeles. You know where the hotel is, right? Meet me there in half an hour. I will explain everything.'

'Leila?' he was more worried now. 'What's up?'

'Will I see you then?'

'Sure, in half an hour.'

The teen immediately slammed the phone shut as she exhaled. Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to lie to him. Her heart was slowly beginning to hurt as she told him all the lied. She didn't want him to get hurt. He meant something to her. She took a deep breath and turned towards the mechanoids. Most of them seemed impressed with her conversation and were ready to depart. Starscream was shocked. Her plan was actually working.

'We must head to a city called Los Angeles,' she spoke to Megatron. 'Sam is going to meet us there with the Cube in hand.'

'Very impressive, human.'

'I shall take her to the location. I am familiar with that area,' Barricade quickly transformed into his brilliant disguise.

'Everyone else will stay near the area,' Megatron announced. 'You will not make an appearance until I say so.'

'Or when the plans change,' Starscream glared at the human.

The Decepticon leader had enough with his second in command's attitude. He turned around to face his minion. The Decepticons knew never to cross their leader or they would pay for it. Starscream never took the advice. He was constant;y trying to prove Megatron wrong or try to find a better way of doing things. Megatron pointed his most powerful cannon right next to the mechanoid's metal chest. In one quite blast, the long lasting pain in his side would be gone but he had other thoughts.

'Let's go Decepticons,' Megatron turned away. 'Our victory awaits.'

The giant mechanoids quickly transformed into their alternate modes. From the outside, no one would know that these six different vehicles and aircrafts were evil robots from another galaxy. Their technology was amazing and even if they were demonic they still amazed the teen. Their kind was something very special. The police car swerved around and brought her out of her thoughts. She hesitantly climbed into the vehicle and it drove away.


	11. Sinful Regret

Chapter 11

The brunette looked up at the mechanoids in wonder. The conversation he just had with Leila echoed in his head. It was hard to even think that they were just talking. It was great to hear her voice again but there was something about what she said that was bothering everyone. The Autobot leader was deep in thought and his comrades stood in silence as they waited for his answer. He finally moved and everyone looked at him

'Did she say anything else?' he asked Sam.

'No but she didn't seem herself. I think there's something wrong here.'

Bumblebee tried to make a contribution to the conversation but no one was listening to the radio clips. He started to get anxious and finally got his presence known. Everyone turned towards him and he tried with his entire spark to get his opinion out there but he was having trouble. Everyone could tell and they were trying to be sympathetic.

'Ratchet, why don't you just fix his communication device,' Ironhide was trying to hold back his anger.

'I told you I've already tried. Megatron did a good job at disabling it.'

'Poor kid.'

The yellow robot slowly walked up to the teen and took the cell phone from him. He played around with it for a few moments and then played back the conversation for everyone to hear. The Autobots couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sam really couldn't hear anything but the ring of Leila's voice though the robots could hear past that. They could hear two robots conversing in Cybertronian and they knew who the two were. Sam watched with a little annoyance when the Autobots decided to ignore him and have a conversation of their own.

'This isn't good,' Optimus spoke to everyone in Cybertronian so Sam couldn't understand them. 'She's on the other side. This can't be good.'

'It can't be true,' Ironhide stood up. 'She must be held captive by them. This must be part of her escape plan.'

'We don't know for sue and we can't take a chance like this.'

'Can't we at least take some precautions? This could be our chance to end this was against the Decepticons.'

'I must agree with you, Ironhide,' Optimus spoke up.

'What was that about?' Sam looked at Bumblebee.

'Sam, we're going to go and meet Leila… but we are going to have some back-up just in case.'

'Let's just hope we don't have to use it,' Ironhide looked at Sam.

He nodded and understood the precaution. The Allspark was their only chance to rebuild their home. The Autobots prepared for battle and Sam waited around to leave. He couldn't help but be excited, hot for the battle but to see the teenage girl again. He couldn't wait to see her bright smile. His guardian caught his change in attitude and he quickly whipped away his smile.

Everything was calm. The sun was shinning brightly in a cloudless sky. There was a light breeze that cooled everyone down. The citizens of Los Angeles were enjoying the beautiful day. The streets were packed with youth that were enjoying their day off from school. One particular teen was not enjoying the day at all. Instead, she was nervously sitting in the back seat of a police car. She could feel her pulse quickening as the vehicle rolled up in front of a fancy hotel. Her eyes locked onto the policeman that was sitting in the front seat. It was a hologram that the Decepticon was using to insure no panic from other humans if they happen to see a car being driven on its own.

'Having second thoughts, human?' an evil voice filled the car.

'I'm trying to keep calm,' she said unpleasantly. 'Now just let me out.'

'Watch yourself, human,' Barricade warned. 'I will be watching your every move.'

The door swung open and she quickly got out of the vehicle. When the door slammed shut the police car sped off to wait at one of the intersections. Leila stood right in front of the revolving doors of the hotel. Tears began to form in her eyes as she imagined what was to come. She tried to hold them back as people walked by her. She always was terrible at hiding her extreme feelings.

She looked around in hope to see her young companion come by. She wanted everything to be over, just to be home with her family and friends. Then she began to wonder. Would she ever see Sam again after all of this or would this be the end? She wiped away her tears and turned around.

The whole world seemed to show down as she set her eyes upon the brunette. Her heart began to race as she continued to look at him. The world around her just wasted away to nothing as she slowly walked up to him. Their eyes met and all their worries washed away. Leila looked up at him with complete happiness in her heart. Sam then wrapped both his arms around her and her heart melted away. The tears began to run down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm so glad to see you again,' he whispered into her ear.

'Sam…' she began to cry.

'Leila?'

He pulled back and looked at her. She looked like a complete mess. Heavy bags were under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her eyes were wet from all the crying. Her body showed some trauma as well. There were scars and dried blood wherever skin was showing. Sam only worried more when he looked at her. She started to shake her head as she took his hands in hers. Her eyes wondered down to see the object that she had come for.

'I'm sorry, Sam,' she looked away.

'For what?'

Before she could open her mouth to answer him there was a huge explosion behind them. Both their bodies were projected into the air and landed hard on the sidewalk. Both their heads shot up to see the one and only demonic robot police car firing at them. Leila acted fast and grabbed the Cube. She quickly got to her feet and headed in the opposite direction of the Decepticon.

'Leila!' Sam yelled after her.

He had no clue what she was doing. Running away with the Cube when there was a Decepticon present and destroying the city. He managed to get on his feet before the building next to him crumbled down onto the street. He started to run after her in hope to find out what she had in mind though he was not the only one after her right now. It just happened that there was a police car in close pursuit. He couldn't believe what was happening. What could have happened to make Leila act so weird?

The teen was running as fast as she could with the Cube tight in her arms. She was hoping that one of the Decepticons would come for her and take the Allspark. Well, one was but at the same time it wanted to destroy the entire city with her in it. Leila dashed around the corner only to run into all the Autobots and the military back up. She swallowed hard as they all looked at her. Her somewhat Decepticon alliance plan was now ruined, just what she was hoping to achieve.

'Leila!' Ironhide ran towards her.

It was more of a reunion run than anything else but it soon turned into a run for protection. The black Autobot jumped into the air and dove right in front of the girl just in time to protect her from a hail of missiles. There was a huge explosion but the mehcanoid was not harmed at all. He immediately looked up and then down at his companion. She had a wide smile on her face and she quickly got to her feet. She had never been so glad to see the black robot in her life.

'Are you alright?' he took the time to make sure she was.

'Thank you, Ironhide,' she reached out and touched his metal forearm.

It had been a long time since they just stood and stared at each other. It was like the first time they met. For the first time, the young teen could see the life behind the blue optical lenses and she was grateful to have a guardian like this mechanoid. More explosions from a different area shortened their moment together. Leila's head shot up to see all the Decepticons in the area. She had destroyed them and now the true battle had begun between the two sides.

'Girl,' one of the captains yelled. 'Get over here now!'

She immediately ran begin the military men as they began to fire at the several new threats around them. The teen crouched down low to the ground and held on tight to the Cube. A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes locked onto the dark green eyes of the brunette. He lowered down to her level and held both her shoulders. She didn't know what to think. What was he trying to do?

'Leila?' he said calmly. 'Tell me what's going on?'

'I had no choice, Sam,' she looked down. 'I had to get them to trust me.'

'Who?'

'The Decepticons,' she breathed. 'I had to make up this plan to get them out here. I said I would give them the Allspark. I never intended all this to happen.'

'Why did you tell me earlier?'

'If I did they would have killed me and I wouldn't have been able to see you again.'

'Leila…'

He let go of her shoulders and placed one of his hands gently on her neck. He slowly leaned in towards her and she closed her eyes in anticipation but nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sam being dragged away by one of the military men. She got onto her feet and quickly followed them. Where were they going to take him now? She was quite upset that they ruined their moment.

Sam's eyes widened when the captain handed him a huge heavy-duty gun. He thought these types of guns were only seen in video games. He hesitantly grabbed the firearm and held it tight in his hands. Leila looked at the two men in question. Did they really expect the brunette to participate in this war? He would get killed for sure and all she could do was sit around, holding a giant alien cube.

'I want to do something,' she insisted. 'What can I do?'

'Girl, just keep hold of that cube.'

'I want to do-'

'No,' he yelled at her. 'That's an order.'

Leila's heart sank as the man ran towards the front line. Sam turned his head towards her. He could tell she was disappointed. She wanted to be part of the excitement but instead she had to have others to protect her. He had no choice but to follow orders from the people higher up from him. He ran to the front line and waited to be told what to do. Leila stood around and did what she could only do, hold the Cube and hope for everything to end.

A high pitch screeching echoed in the auburn haired girl's ears. Her head slowly moved up to see the horrors of her nightmares coming towards her. Starscream's red optics locked onto the object in the teen's arms. She had fulfilled her plan after all besides the fact she didn't hand the Allspark to Megatron but he could do that easily for her. The mechanoid slowly moved towards the hopeless human.

'Sam!' she screamed.

The brunette's head snapped around to see the giant Decepticon right begin him. He informed the people around them and they couldn't believe how one could have gotten so close to them. They suddenly focused all their attacks on the newcomer. Sam quickly rushed over to the girl's side and quickly noticed the large mechanoid attacking them. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from all the danger. They swiftly slipped away and headed to a safer place.

Ironhide was the first to notice the two humans run away and he promptly followed. The area wasn't safe at all for two humans to run about especially if they have a very important object in their possession. The Autobots weren't the only ones to see the mechanoid run off after the couple. The red optics of a demonic Decepticon leader locked onto the humans and a sinister smile crossed his metal face.


	12. Final Encounter

Chapter 12

The city was in total chaos. The citizens of Los Angeles, let alone the citizens of the United States, were shocked that they were being invaded by a bunch of advanced alien robots. Not all hope was lost. There were a few of the mechanoids that were fighting to defend their precious city. The Autobots fought valiantly not only to defend the humans but also to defend their only hope. The Allspark.

At that very moment, their only hope was another young teen but he was in the state of total anxiety. Both the teens could not believe they were in the middle of an epic battle in one of the main cities in their country. They ran together, hand in hand, to find somewhere safe to hide for the time being. The brunette took a sharp turn around a corner and down into a backstreet where they waited. They were both sitting close to the ground and trying to catch their breath.

The girl held their cubical object close to her chest as it heaved in and out. The brunette also held something close to his chest but it was more of a source of protection. They sat in silence and thought over what they could do. It was impossible for them to actually go head on with one of the Decepticons. They knew the outcome even before it happened.

'We can't stay here forever, Sam,' she looked up at him.

'We don't have many choices here,' he glared at her. 'What do you suggest? Go out there and fight?'

Her hazel eyes immediately locked onto him and a suspicious smile crossed her face. Sam's head sunk shamefully. He had just given the teen another crazy idea. She pocked her head out of the backstreet to see what was going on around her. Thankfully, no one was in the area, no people, no robots and no military. This was their chance to make either a move another attempt at an escape. Her head quickly turned around and she gestured for Sam to follow her. He gripped the weapon in his hands and followed her down the street.

'You're insane, Leila,' he yelled at her.

'I've gotten us this far with my crazy ideas. One more will do the trick, right?'

'No,' he grabbed her arm and stopped her. 'You can't keep doing this. Let's just go back and stay hidden until this is all over.'

'Sitting around will make us vulnerable. We can't-'

'Why not?' he was getting angry.

'Don't you know anything?' she tried to pull away from him. 'Sam, please.'

'No, for once you're going to listen to someone else instead of doing your own thing.'

'Sam!'

Once again, she pushed him out of the way just in time to save both their lives. Their heads shot up to meet a dark metallic face they wished to never see. Megatron was right before their eyes, standing in all his glory. Both the teen's hearts skipped a beat when the devil's red optics locked onto the cubed shaped object in their possession. They knew it would only take moments for the Decepticon leader to steal the Allspark from them. Only then would the entire universe be doomed to fall to his cold metal feet. Leila's mind was running a mile a minute. She was trying to think of a plan to get them out of there but it was blank in horror.

'Sam,' she whispered to him, still looking at Megatron. 'Give me the gun.'

'What?' he was trying to keep calm.

'Just give it to me.'

In one swift move, she tossed the Cube to the brunette and she grabbed the gun. Her finger instantly pressed down on the trigger and she aimed directly at the Decepticon's chest. It was a huge shock for the mechanoid. He was shot back and the teens took this opportunity to take a run for it. Sam was the first on his feet and he headed to where the military was set up. Leila was beside him, completely startled. She didn't expect the Decepticon to fall so easily. She suspected that all these alien robots were weak around the chest.

'How did we just get out of there?' the teen turned to his friend.

'They must be weak around the chest. That must be where their life source is.'

'We have to tell the military. It will help them fight these guys off.'

'And soon,' she smiled to herself. 'I'm running out of bullets here.'

They were too late. The area where the military had first started out was now a wasteland of rubble and remains of battle. They were bodies everywhere, some whole and others just parts. Most of the buildings were destroyed to a certain degree. The two teens cautiously walked through looking for anyone they knew or recognized. Leila started to gaze around nervously. They were staying way too long in an open area. She had a bad feeling that any and every Decepticon could pop out and surprise attack them.

'Sam, we should get out of here,' she turned around. 'I don't like the feeling of this place.'

'I agree,' he started to walk towards her. 'Here, I found this.'

Sam handed her a broken box that clearly had more bullets in it. She suddenly felt a little safer but it wouldn't last for long. She started to refill the rifle as they walked through the debris. The brunette looked at the girl in awe. For only an instant, they started at each other. Oh they wished they would survive the next day just to be together.

'How did you learn to load guns like that?'

'Sam Witwicky,' she placed one hand on her hip. 'Don't you play any first person shooters?'

'Only a few,' he laughed.

'And you call yourself a guy.'

Leila couldn't help but laugh. She knew damn well that she was emasculating him in every way since the government found them out. The teen couldn't help it since she did grow up with three older brothers. All their attention suddenly shifted to one of the military men walking towards them. He was wounded very badly but he was determined to get to the two teens. He collapsed into Sam's arms and the two youths waited for the soldier to be ready to talk.

'What happened?' Sam went to help him.

'Decepticons… they are… more powerful…'

'Where's everyone else?' Leila crouched down to his side.

'Main street… last…'

The man's eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body went limp. They knew right away what had just happened. They stood up and quickly left the area. The adolescents only took a few steps when the building crumbling beside them suddenly cut them off. Their heads shot around to face the Decepticon leader. All their hopes were wiped away as he stepped closer. The ground beneath them was trembling along with the rhythm of his steps.

'You thought you could escape from me, human?' he growled as his red optics locked onto Leila.

'Sam,' she swallowed. 'You have to run now. Don't think, just run.'

'I'm not leaving you behind this time.'

'Run!'

Leila grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him away from the scene. The Decepticon was also quick to react and he, once again, started to pursuit. The teens knew that soon the mechanoid would catch up to them and it would be the end. Leila stopped running and turned around. She figured she would end it early. There was no point in running if there was nowhere to run to. Sam was quick to turn around and try to pull her to keep them moving forward.

'There's no point,' she said in a dark tone. 'Let's just end it now.'

'There is a point,' he looked right into her eyes. 'To survive. Isn't that good enough?'

The girl's eyes dropped to look down at the ground. Their doom was heading towards them at full speed and all she could do was stand there and wait for it. There was nothing in the world that would change her mind at this point. She was going to try to end it all here and now. She held up the rifle to eye level and aimed it directly at the Decepticon's metal chest. One shot is all she needed, one vital opening.

Both her index and middle finger were tightly round around the trigger. Sam was panicking beside her. His head kept snapping back and forth from her to the demonic mechanoid coming towards them. Her eyes were locked onto the devil itself. Her heart was throbbing in her chest. Sam was starting to hesitate and he was thinking of running for his life. Megatron was closing the space between them but he was suddenly stopped. The girl lowered her rifle and her eyes widened as she looked upon her guardian.

'Ironhide!'

'Do you have a death wish?' he struggled to hold Megatron back. 'Get out of here.'

This time, she did not move. Her face hardened as she glared at the mechanoid. Sam grabbed her arm and started to pull away. She obviously protested because Ironhide was having trouble keeping Megatron under control. It was clear that he was strong and he could easily destroy the black Autobot in moments. The brunette pulled her around the corner and started to head down the street. In the background, they could hear the crossfire and the battle cries. Leila was glad that they left. She wouldn't want to see Ironhide getting his backside handed to him.

Leila stopped dad in her tracks. The teen looked at her in shock. She turned to look at him but her eyes were locked onto the Cube that was in his arms. She put down the rifle and grabbed the metallic object. Sam panicked when she placed it down in front of her. Leila picked up the rifle once again and aimed it at the Cube. The brunette jumped in front of her with a questioning look on his face. What was she doing?

'Leila?'

'I'm going to destroy it. Get out of my way,' she tried to push him away.

'No,' he grabbed both her arms. 'Don't. What about the Autobots? This is their last hope.'

'This isn't going to the Autobots,' she pulled back. 'Megatron is right around the corner with only Ironhide stopping him. At any moment, he's going to come and take the Cube from us.'

Sam looked inside the big hazel eyes of his friend. For the first time he noticed how clear and sparkling they were. With clenched fists, he backed away but kept his eyes locked onto the girl. She handled the rifle with care as she aimed again. Both her fingers pressed down on the trigger and she unleashed a round of bullets. Their eyes locked onto the Cube. It was untouched. She pulled up the gun and fired until there were no more bullets left.

She threw the gun at the metallic object and sparks emanated from it. The two teens looked at each other as they exchanged the same expression. Their eyes were focused on the now blue glowing cube. They had no idea what was happening. Sam stood up and picked up the objects. They looked at each other for help but none of them knew.

'What could this mean?' he looked at her.

'It seems to be some sort of energy.'

Leila placed her hand on the rough surface. She felt a small jolt through her body and she stepped back. It was an energy source. The very energy source that created the alien robots that were now battling each other. Her eyes shot up to look at her companion. He licked his lips and tightened his grip around the object. The bullets didn't even make a dent in the surface of the object. There had to be a different way of getting rid of it.

Sam looked down at the Cube and thought. There had to be a different way. The girl seemed to be out of ideas because she started to pace around the area. He had to think quickly. He had to save the day or something along those lines. An idea popped into his head and he looked up to tell his companion. His eyes grew wide when he saw Leila holding an axe.

'Let's beat the energy out of it.'

The brunette put down the object and stepped back. He didn't want to get in the way just in case it would split in half. Leila gripped the handle of the axe. She was quite nervous that she would miss and make a fool of herself in front of the teen. She took a deep breath and threw down the axe. The blade hit dead center and there was a flash of blue. Her body flew back and she had the wind knocked out of her.

'Leila!'

Sam ran to her side but she quickly stood up. She shook her entire body and shuddered. She felt the energy flow through her body but it was more concentrated this time. It was something she would not try again. The teen became very frustrated and kicked the Cube as hard as he could. It didn't fly that far, just far enough to hit one of the destroyed buildings. The surge of energy was global this time. An energy wave of blue flew through the air and hit everything around them. To their surprise, all the mechanical devices around them, cars and electronics, began to transform. The Cube could truly create life in metal objects.

'This isn't good,' the teen said.

The newly formed alien robots were now after them or any other human for that matter that was in the area. Sam quickly picked up the rifle and started to load it up with some ammo that she had studded into her pockets. The battle had once again begun. It wasn't helping the teens out one bit. They were tired and their bodies were being pushed beyond its limits.

Leila shot the smaller robots first, the devil cell phone and the one blue scooter. The cars and the damaged truck were going to cause them more trouble than the Decepticon leader that was just around the bend/ it was going to be impossible to keep the Cube away from their greedy metallic claws. The teen put up her rifle to fire at the larger mechanoid when they suddenly fled the scene. The couple looked at each other and wondered why they changed their mind so suddenly about wanting to kill everything in their path.

The ground beneath them began to shake and their heads shot around to look behind them. Megatron was heading towards them in a blind rage. It was about time he had his glory, his victory. He wanted the universe to his own. He spotted the two teens and started his final walk to triumph. The auburn haired teen stopped and fell to her knees. All her energy was drained and she could not move another inch.

'Leila, please we have to keep moving,' he said in horror.

'I can't…' she said in a faint voice.

'Leila!'

He put down the Cube and tried to pull the teen to her feet but she was completely dead weight at this point. This wasn't helping the situation. He could see the satanic mechanoid heading towards them and there was no way of stopping him. There was no Autobot in the area and it was impossible to take him on. He looked down at the ground and hoped for the best. The teen felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Leila on her feet. She was breathing heavily but on her feet nonetheless.

'I'm sorry, Sam,' she looked into his eyes.

'Sorry for what?'

'For all of this,' she sighed.

Megatron was only a hundred feet away from them now. It was the end. The brunette held onto the Cube for dear life. It was the only thing he could do. Leila was trying to hold on to her consciousness. The couple's hands were intertwined as the black robot stood over them. The girl got to her feet and stood in front of Sam. There were always negotiations. She could talk her way to freedom though she doubted it at this point. There was always a chance.

'Megatron,' she breathed.

'How dare you address me!'

He raised his metal claw in fury and swiped it through the air. The teen was not fast enough to move out of the way and for that the claw struck her hard. Her body flew fifty feet and hit one of the buildings. Sam was in complete shock and when he saw her body fall to the ground, lifeless. His eyes were side in fear when they locked onto the giant robot. Time seemed to slow down. The Decepticon leader was enjoying his final moments of victory. He was putting every nanosecond of happiness into his memory. He reached down to pick up the Allspark when his action was stopped. His victory was delayed.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was holding back his enemy. He was glad that he had made it. The other Decepticons were causing so much trouble and it was hard to find the teens in a city full of rubble. It seemed he got there at the right time. Megatron cried out in rage. Out of all the Autobots to stop him, it just had to be his so called brother. The two alien robots put all their sparks into fighting one another. They were going to show each other who was the stronger robot. There could only be one victorious in this final fight.


	13. Judgment Day

Chapter 13

A pair of green eyes watched in horror as two robots fought to the death. They were known as brothers on their home world but on Earth, they were enemies. The area they were combating in was quickly being reduced to rubble. The city was destroyed. The once beautiful city of Los Angeles was now a wasteland of the alien's invasion though it was not over yet.

The two leaders fought valiantly against each other. Sam watched from the remains of their last attack. In his arms, he held the Cube that Optimus was mot desperately trying to keep away from the Decepticon leader. He had nowhere to run to or anywhere to hide. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself or show the other Decepticons that he still had the Cube in his possession.

Megatron pushed himself forward and knocked the Autobot leader off his feet. This was no ordinary battle, not like the small encounters in space during the millions of years. This was their final engagement and the black mechanoid was planning to come out victorious. He was planning to rip every single Autobot to pieces and enjoy every single nanosecond of it.

Optimus was quick to react. He jumped to his feet and released his hybrid axe that he was saving for this very occasion. The axe was his most powerful weapon equipped on his person. He would only use it for the more powerful enemies such as Megatron or any unknown life form that seemed more threatening than usual. It was out of use though but always ready for action.

He thrust his arm towards the mechanoid in hope to hit a vital spot but he saw it coming and dodged. Their battle was well planned out. They each would have their own turn at fighting and each would have their turn at blocking or dodging. Sadly enough, only one observer had the great opportunity to see such a spectacle. The teen's heart was throbbing against his chest and there was a high pitch ringing in his ear. The constant battle right in front of him always made him alert. He had no time to relax and regain his energy.

'There's no point, Prime,' Megatron growled. 'You will only fall before my feet.'

'You're full of yourself,' he laughed. 'The valiant always prevail.'

'Then I shall be more valiant then you.'

The demonic robot stepped back from the battle and prepared for the hopeful final attack. He was going to unleash his most powerful cannon attack on the poor Autobot. The leader was going to have more than a nanosecond of unbearable pain that would dig deep into his spark and rip him apart. It was a sight to behold and very enjoyable if you had no morals, like the Decepticon. He thrived off other's pain and suffering. It was what kept him living each day and hoping that Optimus would have to endure that kind of pain.

His two giant arms smashed together and formed into a field gun. Some would think that it was impossible for an alien robot to become anything other than what its alternate modes were. In this mechanoid's case, anything was possible. He had not yet chosen another form because he never had the chance or he thought that Earth's technology was not worth transforming into.

The Autobot leader grabbed a large piece of road that was close to him and he placed it in front of him for protection. The bright red beam was blasted from the cannon and hit the piece of concrete, dead center. The concrete was enough to block the damage but the initial hit was strong enough to project the robot's body into the air. It landed only feet away from where the teen was attempting to hide. He flinched when the blue optics landed on him. So much was transmitted through their gaze.

The robot had a new motivation. It wasn't just about protecting the universe but about protecting this very planet and this very young race. Through his time on Earth and through his past encounters with humans, they really amazed him. They deserved to live beyond this obstacle and evolve into something greater. They had the right to live, just like all beings in the universe. It wasn't up to some power-crazed mechanoid to decide their fate. It was up to them.

'Sam,' he looked at him. 'You must give me the Allspark.'

'Optimus?'

The teen struggled to get on his feet and run away. Coming up behind the leader was the enraged black mechanoid. How could he have survived the attack? The mechanoid knew he would have to use a different tactic to dispose of his enemy. He would have to use his strength and speed more than anything else. He was going to have to rip out his spark and end him.

'I'm going to enjoy this,' he snarled. 'Ripping out your spark.'

It was like a horrid pounce than anything else but in seconds the two robots were in the heat of battle once again. They were throwing punches and deadly blows from their canons. The combating seemed endless. They were two mechanical beings that could fight until the end of time. They could not grow tired. They had little limits. It was clear who would be the first to stop.

With one swift movement, the Autobot's body slowly fell to the ground in a dramatic state. All hope was truly lost now. The only robot that stood a chance at defeating Megatron had fallen though he was not dead. Optimus was over thrown and was lying helpless on the beaten streets of the city. Megatron stepped over the heap that was his brother and looked around. His red optics were scanning the area for one item. He knew the human was not bright enough to run away from the scene and hide. The human would not be far and would be waiting for his hero to rise and save everyone. It was a dream that would not come true.

The Decepticon leader spotted the horrified human not to far away from him. It would be easy to close the space between them. The ground rumbled under his colossal body. With every step, the human flinched and tried to run away. His attempts were foiled by the mechanoid. He slammed down his claw next to the boy and looked at him. The human's breathing was irregular and he was frozen in fear.

'All hope is lost, boy,' he laughed.

The black mechanoid grabbed the Allspark from the brunette's trembling hands. His victory. He finally had his victory after so many millennia fighting to claim it then losing it only to be stuck in this human world under observation. All of that didn't matter at the moment. He had the entire universe in his claws. Everything around him would fall to his cold metal feet. Megatron turned around and faced his brother. Their optics met. Their final moment together.

'The valiant always prevail, Optimus Prime.'

His arm rose into the air with the Allspark tightly grasped in his claws. He was enjoying every moment of this. He only wished the other Decepticons could see their leader now, in all his glory. He was not the most powerful being in the entire universe. Wait, he was holding the most powerful object. He had to harness its power. In one swift moment, he pressed the Cube into his spark.

The power coursed through his inner workings but oddly enough he felt another feeling. Pain. It wasn't just in his chest anymore. His entire body was feeling this pain. The heat from his spark began to slowly melt away his metal. His optics shot down and his defense system kicked in. The mechanoid had to find a way to get this to stop. The pain was becoming greater and his body was not responding. It was shutting down, dying. He cried out in rage as he grabbed at the open, burning sore in his chest.

The air was still when the Decepticon leader fell to the ground. His bright red optics gradually faded to black. Megatron was dead. The only known threat in the entire universe was now lying lifeless on the streets of Los Angeles. Optimus had made his way towards the alien robot and stood over his deceased brother. He only mourned for a moment and turned away. The other Autobots joined their leader with hope. They too saw what had happened to their enemy and were quite relieved. Many people came out of hiding, including all the citizens that were left or didn't leave the city in the first place. The Autobots stood together as the people looked at them. The Military were not too far, clearing everything up they were prepared to take the robots back to headquarters to figure everything out.

Something did not feel right. Bumblebee looked around and tried to find where the boy was. He had not seen him since this whole battle started and he ran off with the human girl. His blue optics scanned the area and they immediately locked onto the boy. He was in a panic. He was running around looking for something or someone. Sam searched everywhere. He had lost track of where the auburn haired girl had fallen. His heart was throbbing against his chest and it was becoming more difficult to breathe. Then he saw her. He immediately ran to her side. In horror, the teen found a pool of blood next to her lifeless body. His hands slowly reached down to touch her face. It was cold. His head shot up and looked around.

'Ratchet!' he yelled. 'Bumblebee! Help!'

The brunette didn't want to move her. He didn't want to cause any more damage to her body. The two Autobots were there in moments. They recognized the situation right away and called for help. Ratchet was a medical officer but his expertise was only good on mechanical beings. The ambulance was quick to arrive and the paramedics pushed away the boy as they helped the girl.

'Is she going to be alright?' he asked,

'Please step back. She needs to go into emergency care.'

The paramedics slammed the doors in Sam's face. All the paramedics and medical officers that were in the area were there to help anyone that had been hurt in the battle. Sam was left alone, standing next to a pool of the girl's blood, his heart ached but he didn't want to show his emotions to the mechanoids that were now around him. They tried to cheer him up but it was a lost cause.

'Sam,' Ironhide stepped towards him. 'I tried my hardest to protect her. I'm sorry it wasn't good enough.'

The Autobots know what kind of pain their weapons specialist was in. Both the humans had scarified so much to save their home. There was a high chance that the girl would not survive. It was hard to tell though it would be devastating to Sam and Ironhide. The teen kicked a piece of concrete that was around him. He was just so enraged. He quickly looked around and started to run down the street.

'Sam?' they called to him. 'Where are you going?'

He couldn't even answer them. He wanted to see her. The teen ran as fast as he could to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Bumblebee had no other choice to follow him. No one knew what the boy had in mind but they could not stop him. He was out of breath when he stopped in front of the hospital doors. He pushed them open and walked into chaos. The doctors and nurses where running around everywhere tending to the citizens that were hurt in the cross fire of the battle. He started to ask where Leila's was but no one answered him. He tried to get one of the nurses' attentions but it was hopeless. He was lost in the confusion. Sam sat down in one of the chairs and exhaled. People started to stare at him as they walked by. One of the doctors actually stopped to talk to him.

'Are you all right, son?' he asked.

'A little frustrated.'

'You look more banged up than anything else. Come with me.'

He could not refuse the kind doctor and he only noticed then how banged up his body truly was. He had scars all along his arms and legs. He didn't even want to look at his face. For sure he would have to get some stitches. The fix up didn't take long at all. The doctor cleaned up most of his wounds and cuts. He was sitting in one of the rooms changing into something cleaner.

'Coming in.'

Sam looked up to see a bunch of mean dressed in white pushing in one of the portable bed. They seemed to be filling every room with any kind of situation since there were many people wounded. The teen's green eyes locked onto the person in the bed. He couldn't believe it. It was Leila. She was bandaged up and had many tubes connected to her.

The teen stood up and walked over to her bedside. She was breathing on her own which was a good sign. He reached down and took her hand. It was warm. A small smile crossed his face as he stood next to her. The nurse was checking everything. She kept her eyes on the teen and wrote down her information.

'Are you her brother?' she asked.

'No,' he looked up. 'I'm a friend.'

'She's lucky to have a friend like you then.'

The nurse nodded and left the room. His eyes immediately locked onto the girl. Her face was surrounded by white bandages that were stained with red in some spots. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. Sam's heart rose when he saw her face twitch. Her eyes fluttered open. It took her a while to recognize where she was and then she looked at the brunette standing beside her. He smiled at her.

'Leila…' he hesitated.

'Do I know you?'


	14. Forgotten

Chapter 14

An unknown force was clenching down on the brunette's chest. He could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest and was having trouble breathing. Those four words that were uttered from her mouth were burning fire against his skin. He slowly let go of her hand and stepped back. Her expression was saying everything. She truly didn't remember him.

'Come on, Leila,' he looked at her. 'I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky?'

'I'm sorry,' she looked sympathetic. 'I don't know you.'

The brunette looked down. He wanted to cry, to scream, to break something, but he couldn't. Not here and not now. He nodded and slowly turned around. The girl had a bad feeling in her stomach. He seemed so hopeful when he looked at her and now all his hopes were ruined. Her heart sank for some odd reason when the boy left the room. She actually felt sad for a complete stranger. She quickly brushed it off and took the chance to get some rest.

Sam slowly walked through the hospital halls with his head hung low. He didn't even want to live. The only girl he had actual real feelings for had completely forgotten about him. He didn't want to think about it at the moment. He quickly got out of the hospital where Bumblebee was waiting for him in his car form. The teen stepped into the car and it drove away. There was silence in the vehicle for a long time. Bumblebee wanted to say something but he didn't know how.

They drove out of the city to where the other Autobots were waiting. All the mechanoids looked at Sam when he stepped out of the car and knew right away what was the matter. The girl was not with him and he looked quite sad, even upset. The yellow car transformed and stood beside the rest of his comrades. Sam scratched his head before turning to the mechanoids.

'She lost her memory,' he said bluntly. 'There's no way go bringing it back.'

'No…'

it was more a shock to Ironhide and Bumbelbee than anyone else. Yes, the rest were phased somewhat but not as much as them two. Sam fell silent and slowly started to walk away from the group. The last few days had been the best in his life and he shared them with the most amazing girl in the world but she would never remember one moment of it. It was ripping him up inside. He just wanted to be with her and share everything with her.

A few days passed and Leila was released from the hospital. Her brother picked her up and they drove home together. The entire ride she felt like something was wrong. There was a gap in her memory and she had no idea what she did in that time. None of her family members seemed to know. She wanted to know the reasoning behind her body being so banged up. It couldn't have been a walk in the park. Her bother came up with the situation that she was at the hotel when it was destroyed by the terrorist attacks. That was the only logical situation actually. They drove into the driveway and the girl stepped out of the car. She slowly walked towards the house, putting much thought into each step.

'Do you need any help getting upstairs?' her brother called after her.

'I'll manage.'

'Just shout if you need anything.'

'Thanks.'

She opened up the front door and stepped into an empty house. Well, it wasn't quite empty. There was furniture and pictures on the wall. It just didn't feel the same. She picked up her bag and headed up the stairs to her room. It was perfect. It was clear that her mom had been in her room and cleaned it while she was gone. There was a small welcome sign on her desk with a box of her favourite cookies.

A smile crossed her face as she sat down on her bed and opened the box of treats. She pulled out one and took a small bite. She just wasn't really that hungry. A sigh escaped her lips as she lied down on her bed. It was going to be different heading back to school. Everyone at school is going to ask her questions and she won't know how to answer them. She couldn't answer them.

'Leila,' her mother called up from downstairs. 'Would you like anything to eat?'

'I'm fine, Mom.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, mother.'

The house fell silent and the teen continued to lie on her bed. Nothing was coming to mind and she didn't have much to do. Finally, she sat up and walked over to her computer. In one swift move, she turned it on and got comfortable in her desk chair. The computer was working and at least a handful of people messaged her. She had no idea that so many people actually missed her during the absence. Of course, she answered Andy first.

'Hey sunshine bear,' he typed on the screen. 'You feeling better? Did the doctors treat you nicely?'

'I'm just happy I'm out of there,' she quickly typed.

'When are you planning on coming back to school? I've missed my lab partner.'

'I'm sure you have.'

'I can't wait to hear what became of that black pickup truck as well. You left me hanging.'

Leila's fingers stopped moving across the keyboard. Her eyes were locked on the last few words of Andy's last message. She took a deep breathe before continuing the conversation. She wasn't entirely there for the rest of the night. Her mind was on something else. It was like a leap into the future without knowing how she got there. After a few hours of talking to everyone, she finally decided to call it a night. She needed her rest after all.

The teen stepped into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash up. She looked at herself in the mirror and gazed down at the scars on her body and face. They were no ordinary scars from the practices or fighting with her brothers. Something more destructive caused these marks. She placed her fingers on them and she could feel the heat from when it was originally made. Something powerful must have made them. She shook her head and walked back to her room.

She was looking through her bag that her mother brought to her when she was at the hospital. She quickly found her cell phone and noticed she had a few missed calls. Her eyes immediately set upon the caller. Sam Witwicky. It was the boy from the hospital. How could he have gotten her number? She closed her eyes and a few images flashed before her eyes. It was hard to tell what they were exactly but some how they looked familiar. She closed her cell phone and climbed into bed.


	15. Remembrance

Chapter 15

It was a Monday morning and every single pair of eyes in the hallway was set upon the auburn haired teen. She still had a few bandages on her arms and legs but they were hardly noticeable underneath her clothes. There was one big bandage cross the side of her forehead. That's what brought the most of the attention to her. Rumours had it she was caught in Los Angeles bombing when visiting her father. Andy was the first to great her with a big hug. Well, he tried to be gentle with her since he didn't want to open any of her injuries again.

'It's weird to be back for some reason,' she sighed. 'Everyone seems to know something but me.'

'I'm sure you will remember it sooner or later.'

'The doctor said that there's a high chance that I won't remember.'

'The mind is a great thing, Leila,' he was trying to act wise. 'Never underestimate the power of the human mind.'

Leila laughed out lout and nudged her friend. He was always good at making her laugh when she was sad. She calmed down because her stomach was beginning to hurt and she glared at him. She knew he was hiding something from her. He couldn't even make proper eye contact with her. Everyone was hiding something from her. He knew what was coming next. She was going to force the answers she wanted out of him. He always gave in to her piercing stare and intense presence.

'You know something,' she acted very calm. 'Tell me what happened?'

He was about to open his mouth when the bell rang for the next class. He had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed his bag and ran off to his next class. She got to her feet and followed him to drama class. She was not going to let him off so easily. They walked into drama class together and sat down in the audience. The class was putting on their final performances, which they had been practicing for the past three weeks. The two friends were going to improvise a fight between two samplings. They didn't have much time to practice with Leila's absence.

'Leila Walker?' the teacher looked at them. 'Is your group ready?'

'Yes.'

They both stood up and prepared for their little skit. They were obsessed quickly and the lights went out. They quickly reappeared and their little performance had begun. Andy was playing the older, protective brother and, of course, Leila was playing the defensive little sister with something to hide. Their skit started off slowly but it became more emotional when the conflict was introduced.

'Melissa, I just want what's good for you,' he played his character with pride.

'You're smothering me,' she said in a high-pitched voice. 'I want to be free and learn on my own.'

'You're going to get hurt. Just trust me.'

'No,' she turned away and started to walk off the stage.

'Melissa, come back here,' he ran after her and grabbed her arm. 'Give me the car keys.'

'Why should it? I'm going to a drive to clear my head,' she tried to pull away.

'Give me the keys.'

'No!'

'Give me the keys now!' he yelled at her.

Leila's eyes grew wide as a flash of a demonic mechanical monsters appeared in her mind's eye. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed to the ground. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she tried to get rid of the image before in her head. Her hands covered her ears as she rocked back and forth. Horrible memories she didn't think she had were flooding into her head. A huge monster chasing her and destroying everything around her.

'Leila,' her partner crouched down beside her. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that.'

'A huge mechanical monster,' she heaved. 'What does it mean?'

Andy just shrugged his shoulders and escorted her out of the class. The class was quite impressed with the realistic performance. She couldn't explain to her friend what she saw. She couldn't understand it herself. She tried to get it out but she just uttered complete gibberish. Her friend could only hold her close. He could only imagine what she had been through. The episode passed quickly as they walked through the halls. It was only a memory of the day.

They ate lunch together but they didn't talk much. The school bell rang and Leila sighed as she thought about her gym class. They were going to be continuing their running exercises from the week before and she wasn't looking forward to it at all. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the girls' locker room.

It was quite awkward to be in class because most of her scars and bandages were showing now that she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She tried to ignore the eyes as she did her stretching. It hurt at first but she got used to it after a while. The teacher came and was shocked to see the teen waiting to start. He simply brushed it off and whistled for everyone to get into his or her starting positions.

'Alright, it's the twelve minute run,' the coach yelled. 'Try to get as many laps done as possible. The more laps the higher the grade. Go!'

He whistled for the first set of people to start running. Thankfully, Leila was in the last group and there was a high chance they wouldn't go until next class. Most of the class sat around and watched the handful of people that were running in circled around them. To the last set's luck, they had enough time for them to go. Leila got to her feet and stood at the starting line. With one quick whistle, she was off.

Oddly enough, the teen was not tired after her twelve minutes of running. Everyone else was collapsed and heaving to his or her lives. Usually she would be down there with them but she didn't feel the need. The class was done and so was school. The teen was walking home along her usual path. Winter was coming around and the air was getting colder. She could see her breath coming out of her mouth. She didn't dress for this weather.

'Would you like a life home?' came a familiar voice.

Her head turned around to see the boy from the hospital leaning against his bright yellow car. He was warmly dressed in a thick sweater and jeans. She fully turned towards him without even noticing. It was like she was drawn to him for some reason. A small smile appeared on her face and she stepped towards him. He stood up straight. He was hopeful. He hadn't seen her smile in weeks.

'You're the boy from the hospital, right?'

'Yeah,' he looked down. She still didn't remember.

'Did you find your friend? There were many people at the hospital.'

'No. Sadly I didn't find her.'

'You still offering me a ride home?' she giggled.

'If you want it.'

Her smile became even wider and she walked around to get into the car. Once she sat in the passenger seat, she had a moment of déjà vu. The brunette smiled at her as he put the car into gear. It wasn't long before they started to talk. They were talking like old friends that hadn't seen each other in ages. They were laughing and enjoying the ride. He pulled up to her house and she turned to him.

'Your friend,' she looked at him. 'She must have meant something to you?'

'She was more than just a friend,' he looked down. 'I loved her.'

Leila placed a hand on his forearm and thanked him for the ride. She slowly stepped out of the car and headed towards her house. Before opening the door, she turned around and waved to the brunette. He drove off down the street and she waited until she couldn't see the bright yellow car to walk into the house. There was something in her heart that was yelling at her but it was hard to say what it was trying to tell her.

Her entire family was at home when she walked into the kitchen. They were sitting around the kitchen table enjoying ordered pizza. Leila grabbed a plate and put a few pieces on it. She really didn't feel like eating with her family so she headed up to her room. The pizza went cold and untouched. The teen wasn't that hungry because her mind was on the figure she imagined earlier in the day.

It could mean anything. It could be from anything, a movie or even a game. A giant demonic robot flashing before her eyes wasn't something she was used to nor could she remember where she had seen it before. Then where did it come from? The gap in her memory wasn't helping much. She lied down on her bed looking up at the glowing star stickers on her ceiling. Her mind was racing to remember the image but it began to fade away along with her forgotten memories. She rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. She could think about it more in the morning.

Her vision was hazy but she could make out the buildings around her and the street she was walking on. It took her a while to recognize the area. She was walking in the streets of Los Angeles. The people were cherry and enjoying the last few days of summer. With a blink of her eye, the entire city was up in flames. The roads were destroyed and cracked. The buildings were reduced to rubble. Bodies were lying around everywhere.

The teen continued to walk through the streets calling for anyone in the area. Silence was her response. She turned around a corner and froze. Right before her was the giant mechanical being holding a lifeless black robot in his class. Fluid seemed to be dripping out of its circuits and sparks flared at every move. She could not move. Her body refused to respond to the panic in her brain was sending out.

The monster stepped closer to her and her eyes widened. He discarded the torn body as his red optics locked onto the girl. At the last moment, her body finally reacted and she started to run away. It was impossible to get away. The mechanical nightmare was always a few feet behind her, never stopping. She was growing tired and suddenly tripped. Her body flew in the air and landed hard on the damaged ground.

Her head snapped around to see the robot standing over her. Her chest heaved in and out as she looked at it. She didn't seem shocked anymore but she was still scared. She'd seen this being before but she wasn't sure from where. Her mind raced as it stepped towards her and her heart stopped when a name popped into her head.

'Megatron,' she sad softly.

'How dare you address me!' he raised his claw and swung.

Leila's eyes hot open as she woke up from a cold sweat. Her body began to ach where her healing wounds were. The paint was growing worse but she didn't want to wake her family. She lied back on her bed and tried to keep quiet. What was happening to her? She wanted everything to go back to the way it was. She wanted her memory back.

It was a gloomy day. It was drizzling and the sun was hidden behind the grey clouds. Leila and her family were spending their day at the funeral home. People they knew were giving their respects to their father. Friends of the family and their father were flowing in during the day. The teen was used to saying 'thank you' and 'I'm fine' though she wasn't but she didn't want to say it.

The teen just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She was walking along the path of cemetery under her umbrella. She was a dark figure that matched the area. Her feet stopped right in front of the area where her father was buried. It was so sudden. The day he left was the last time she had ever seen him and she couldn't even remember it. A few tears dripped down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

Leila said her final good-bye and started to walk away. The rain was coming down harder now. The teen held the handle to the umbrella close to her body. She was walking through the streets, taking her time just to amble about. The people that were out were rushing to where ever they had to be trying not to get too wet. She stopped at an intersection and waited for her turn to walk across the street.

While she was waiting, the oddest thing caught her attention. A police car was slowly passing her and the silver writing on the side said something out of the ordinary. The vehicle suddenly stopped and parked. She waited for someone to come out of the car but no one stepped out. She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to walk across the street.

Her heart stopped when she reached half way across the intersection. A disturbing noise had just echoed in the moist air that she never hoped to hear again, metal clanking against metal and gears shifting. She swallowed heard as her while body turned around to face the noise. Standing tall and proud in the spot where the police car used to be was a gigantic evil looking robot. Leila's eyes widened as she looked upon the crazed mechanoid, Barricade.


	16. Uttered Words

Chapter 16

All the cars in the intersection had stopped to watch the spectacle. People were getting out of their cars and froze when their eyes locked onto the mechanoid. Leila was one of the many who were frozen in fear. The robot standing in front of her looked oddly like the one from her dreams but a little smaller. Its red optics locked onto her and her heart skipped a beat. It knew her. The teen started to step back and attempted to run for her life.

The mechanoid was quick to react and followed her in his vehicle mode. Luckily for the teen, the people that fled the scene left the keys in their cars. She jumped into one of the sports cars and put the vehicle into gear. Her feet smashed hard against the pedal and the car sped down the street. Her eyes kept looking back from the rear view mirror to the pavement in front of her. The police car was in hot pursuit and there was no stopping it.

Leila had to think quickly. What was a good way to escape a giant robot that was haunting her dreams and some how became real? She had no idea. Not a hope in hell. The teen's hand rummaged through her bag looking for her cell phone. She could call the police or the army. They would know what to do. She finally grabbed hold of it and started to look through the numbers on her quick-list. She put the phone to her ear as she sped around a sharp corner.

'Hello?' the receiver picked up.

'Andy!' she yelled.

'Leila?' the voice seemed more concerned. 'This is Sam. Hospital Sam.'

'Damn,' she smacked the stirring wheel. 'I must have picked the wrong number. Shit!'

'Leila? What's wrong?'

"I'm being chased by an alien robot,' tears began to run down her cheeks.

'Where are you?' he was panicking. 'Leila?'

There was a loud click and the line went dead. The few people that were in the hallway were watching him. It was clear they thought he was crazy. As he ran through the hallways, he called the police to inform them of the pursuit. He put away his phone and ran out of the school doors. it was the middle of the day and it was pouring rain outside. He ran through the student parking lot looking for his bright yellow Camaro. His green eyes immediately spotted it and he was off.

He was driving on the Tranquility exit highway heading towards Mission City, where Leila was living. He had no idea where she was but it wouldn't be hard to see a giant robot in the city. The teen just hoped he would get there in time. One the drive, he told Bumblebee about the phone conversation and he contacted the other Autobots in the area. No one really answered his transmission. He couldn't get a hold of his comrades. The two were alone on this.

All her attention was suddenly focused on the police car that had just bumped her in the rear. In panic, she dropped the cell phone to grip the wheel for dear life. She slammed down on the pedal once again but she didn't accelerate. The gas gauge was slowly leaning towards the empty sign and her heart raced. It was not the time to run out of gas. She swore under breath as she turned around her final corner. The car slowed down and she jumped out to see the police car swerve after her. She kept running no matter what.

It immediately transformed and jumped towards her. She tried to run away but it was a dead end and her back was against the side of a building. Both mechanoid's claws crashed down on either side of her to prevent her from escaping. She could feel the concrete piling up at her feet. She held her breath as it growled at her. She could only imagine what a giant demonic robot would want with her. The tears were flowing more than ever and there was no way to stopping it.

'Thought you could get away from us?' its voice was harsh and cruel.

'What?' she managed to say.

'It's your fault that Lord Megatron is dead.'

'Megatron…' it was the name of the robot in her dreams.

'You will pay for ruining his chance at ruling.'

'What are you talking about?' she nearly screamed.

'Don't play stupid, human. You know what you've done.'

'I don't know!' she screamed.

'You will pay for your impudence.'

Her eyes widened in fear as the mechanoid's claw rose in the air. She closed her eyes and put up her hands in defence hoping it would stop the monster from attacking her. The ground beneath her rumbled and she opened her eyes to see another robot collide with the one looming over her. The two mechanoids crashed into the side of the building. This was just becoming weirder. The new alien robot was the one from her dream, the one that was in pieces. Could this be happening? Was her dream coming true?

They stood back up and began to fight. The teen watched from where she was sitting, frozen with fear. The fight seemed more and more déjà vu as it progressed. The two mechanoids were blasting each other with their cannons and throwing punches. The area cleared quickly and it was only the two combating robots along with the scared teen. The rain that was threatening the sky was coming down hard joined in by a few loud cracks of thunder and lightening.

She gathered up the courage to stand and slowly made her way down the street away from the fight. She was having trouble running on the wet pavement, slipping and tripping over her feet. She fell hard between two cars. The ground beneath her shook harder than ever. Her head snapped around to see the evil robot's cannon pointed right at her. She tried to get up and run but she kept slipping.

'Give me the human,' Barricade growled, turning towards his enemy. 'We'll call it even.'

'This human is worth more than Megatron ever would.'

The black mechanoid leapt off the ground and tackled the other robot. He wasn't quick enough because a little ways away a car exploded from cannon blasts. A fear grew in his spark that the human would be harmed and with the new spark of passion he ended the battle. A few blasts of his most powerful cannon were released and his opponent fell to the ground. The street fell silent as the red hot metal around the brim of the cannon cooled down. The robot ran towards the now destroyed cars to see the teen slowly getting to her feet. She had a few scraps on her but she had had worse before.

Ironhide noticed right away by the way she was looking at him that she did not get her memory back. He could give it a try anyway. He stepped towards her and knelt down to her level. She stepped back only slightly but she kept looking at him. Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. They starred at each other but then she stepped towards him. Very slowly, her hand moved from her side to touch his mechanical face. It was like they had just met again.

'Are you harmed?' he said softly. 'Leila?'

Her hand quickly withdrew from his face and she backed away. She actually looked scared that the robot knew her name. He hoped that she would stay and they could talk but she kept backing up. She stopped moving once she hit one of the destroyed cars. Ironhide put out his hand towards the teen hoping she would reach out and remember. She turned away from him and sighed,

'Leila?' he said once again.

The teen closed her eyes and images began to flash before her eyes. Everything from the moment she stepped into that black pickup truck a few weeks ago; images from being caught by the government, planning with the Decepticons and the battle that resulted in her losing her memory. All of it was flowing back into her mind, the passion and the pain. She took a deep breath and she looked up at her long lost guardian.

She opened her mouth once again but police sirens cut her off. Ironhide immediately stood at attention. Could it be more Decepticons coming to help their fallen comrade? It was impossible. Most of the Decepticons that were on Earth were destroyed in the final battle a few weeks back. Within seconds, the beginning of the street was filled with police cars. Men in uniforms stepped out of their cars and pointed their firearms at the mechanoid.

'Don't try anything funny,' they called out to them.

'Watch it, Chief,' one said. 'There's a civilian in the line of fire.'

Leila turned around to face the police but did not move. They called out to her to move out of the way or to step away from the alien but she did not move. Ironhide looked down in admiration at the human. She turned her head towards him and winked. The mechanoid wanted to smile but it was not the time. One of the policemen started to walk towards her but she kept taking a step towards the mechanoid. There was no way they were going to take Ironhide.

'Miss,' he said calmly. 'Can you please step away from the robot?'

'No,' she said bluntly. 'Stand your men down.'

'I can't do that.'

'Then I'm not moving.'

She didn't noticed how close the man had gotten. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. She reacted as quickly as he did and she kicked him hard in the groin. Ironhide took this opportunity to flee from the scene. He transformed and the teen jumped into the vehicle. She held on to dear life as the black pickup truck drove through the damaged cars and down the street.

There were at least five police cars racing after them. It would be difficult to lose them. After all, it wasn't hard to see the only black pickup truck in the area. The vehicle weaved through traffic but it wasn't enough to lose their pursuers. Leila was out of ideas. She didn't know how to get rid of the police. She closed her eyes and thought but nothing jumped at her. The teen nearly punched out the window because she was so frustrated.

'Fresh out of ideas,' Ironhide spoke through the radio.

'I can't think of anything.'

'Then let's try mine.'

Her eyes shot down to look at the radio. What could the mechanoid be thinking? The vehicle stopped right in the middle of another main intersection. He locked the car doors so Leila could not get out. She started to panic when she saw the police force surrounded them. The men got out of their cars and took their positions.

'Your plan better work,' she swallowed.

'Now you know how we felt with your plans.'

It sounded more like an evil chuckle than anything else and the teen began to worry. One of the men stepped forward to address the vehicle and its passenger. The intersection fell silent as everyone waited for the two to answer their call but the silence was not broken. They were not going to make the first move. They wanted to see what kind of alien robot they were dealing with.

'This is ridiculous,' said one of the policemen.

'Higher up said we have to negotiate.'

'I still find this ridiculous.'

The men waited another few moments before taking action. They advanced towards the black pickup truck. They were only a few feet away when the door suddenly opened. The teen slipped out of the vehicle and stood next to the car. A few of the men put down their weapons and the one man stepped towards her. Her hazel eyes were locked onto the man, never blinking.

'Will you come with us, miss?' he gestured towards the car.

'No,' she simply said.

'Do you realize what's behind you? You could be in real danger.'

'I'm not in real danger,' she smiled. 'It's his job to protect me.'

It took the man a while to realize what she meant. Could it be possible? The higher department never told him about robots working with humans. He was told they were dangerous and to be cautious. Their actions could not be foreseen in battle. The policeman had to find a way to make the situation work for his team. He thought for a moment and put away his rifle. He had a plan up his sleeve.

'Alright,' his fixed his collar. 'We won't harm your robot friend. Just come with us to the station and everything will be cleared up there.'

Leila took a few moments to regard the man. Government officials had fooled her before but his eyes weren't lying. She pushed herself off the car door and walked with him back to his police vehicle. Something didn't feel right though. The men were still in position. They weren't moving. The teen's head slowly turned around and she saw the vehicle transform into the twenty-foot tall mechanoid. The police immediately took action and fired at him.

'Stop!' she turned around to run to her guardian but the policeman stopped her.

'Don't interfere. It's a threat to everyone, including you,' he tightened around her forearm.

'Let me go,' she said through clenched teeth. 'Now…'

'You're coming back to headquarters along with your robotic friend.'

'No, I'm not.'

The teen's eyes narrowed and she glared at the man. Last time some official ordered her around; he got what was coming to him. This one was no different. The man pulled her towards one of the police cars and she struggled against him with all her might. She was not going to get caught and he questioned about everything that had happened. She protested one more time but he did not listen.

'You asked for it,' she yelled at him.

He slowly turned around and she punched him right in the nose. There was a loud crack and the teen stepped back, holding her hand. There was a river of blood flowing from the men's nose and he was in shock at what just passed. Just for the sake of it, Leila kicked the man hard in the stomach before turning away. Ironhide was still under attack but he didn't know what to do. When he saw the girl running towards him, he prepared his cannons.

'May I?' he looked right at her.

'Blast only the cars so they can't follow us this time.'

A smile crossed the mechanoid's face as he took out the five police cars. He made sure that nothing else was damaged besides their transportation. The mechanoid quickly transformed into the pickup truck and they fled the scene. The teen smiled to herself when she sat in the passenger's seat. It was great to have Ironhide back but she wanted to see everyone else.

'Ironhide,' she spoke up. 'Where're we heading?'

'It's a surprise.'

Sam leaned against his bright yellow Camaro. He was quite discouraged. He had looked around Mission City for Leila but couldn't find her. There wasn't even a sign of an attack anywhere. Now the brunette was standing alone not far away from the city. Bumblebee turned on the radio to break the silence. He always came in the most inappropriate music for the moment. The teen sighed as he turned around to head home.

The other Autobots were enjoying the quiet time but a loud engine heading their way interrupted it. All their heads turned to see the black pickup truck drive right up to them. There were a few moments of silence before the passenger door opened. Sam's heart jumped when he saw a slender figure slip out. He couldn't believe it. It was the auburn haired girl walking towards him. The other Autobots were as surprised as he was. She looked the same as the first time he had seen her. Their eyes met and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Sam!' she practically yelled into his ear. 'I'm so glad to see you again.'

'Leila…' he hugged her harder. 'It's really you.'

She pulled back and looked into his green eyes. She could see how much they had been through together and she was glad she got all those moments back. A smirk appeared on her face as she leaned in and kissed him. Nothing could describe how it felt to feel his lips on hers. It was something she had been waiting for since the beginning of their adventure. It was great to actually do it.

'Wow…' he breathed.

'Is that all you have to say?' she laughed.

'It's just great to have you back,' he wrapped his arms around her.

'You should thank Ironhide for that,' she turned her head to face him. 'He's the one that came for me.'

'How did you know?' Sam looked up at him.

'I'm not the type of robot to abandoned his duties just because my human lost her memory.'

'Thanks, Ironhide,' she smiled. 'I'm sure Barricade would have killed me if you didn't step in.'

'Barricade?' the other mechanoids said.

The group fell silent as they looked down at the girl. The Autobots thought that all the Decepticons were gone from Earth. Then they hear Barricade tried to kill Leila. Something wasn't right. A loud beeping filled the silence and everyone's head turned towards Optimus. It took him a while to register the information. They all exchanged looks as they waited for him to inform them.

'Bad news, Autobots,' his voice projected. 'Large masses of Transformers are heading this way. I can't tell whether it's Autobot or Decepticon.'

'What should we do?' Ratchet stepped in.

'We must prepare for the inevitable.'

'When you thought this war was over,' Ironhide sighed and he prepared his cannons.

Leila slowly turned towards the brunette. She thought the fighting would be over but it seemed a bigger war was heading their way. The Autobots would be here to protect them but they weren't sure if that was going to be enough. They would be swept off into another adventure with their mechanical friends. She slowly kissed Sam on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

'Sam?' she looked at him. 'If you had the choice to do it all over again, would you?'

'Within a heartbeat,' he hugged her. 'Why?'

'I've a feeling we haven't seen the last of the Decepticons,' she glanced over at Optimus.

'But this time,' he grinned, 'we're going to work together on the crazy plans.'

'Of course.'


End file.
